On The Outside
by graceless angels
Summary: Annabeth Chase, daughter of millionaries. Her entire family died when she was younger, and now, she's moving to yet ANOTHER foster home with her best friends, Allison and Thalia. Her new foster mother, Sally, is nice, but her son... well, he's nice too. And Annabeth feels drawn towards him. The twist: she has to remain undercover. Full summary inside. A/U
1. Prologue

**Summary: Annabeth Chase, daughter of millionaries, Frederick and Athena Chase. Her entire family died when she was younger, and now, she's moving to yet ANOTHER foster home with her best friends, Allison and Thalia. Her new foster mother, Sally, is nice, but her son... well, he's nice too. And Annabeth feels drawn towards him. But she doesn't fall in love. She's strong and badass. She didn't wanna fall in love with Percy Jackson, but she did. And the worst part of it all: She has to be undercover. **

kswbfs db Line BReak sksdfjdgx

Prologue

Annabeth Chase.

If you looked her up, it would say, "Annabeth Chase- Only Living Member of the Chase family and Heir of the Olympus Architects."

And there would be a follow up on how Annabeth's family died in a tragic car accident; her father and mother; Frederick and Athena Chase, millionaires owning the Olympus Architect Company, and her two twin brothers; Matthew and Bobby Chase who were only four years old at the time. Annabeth was at her friend Thalia Grace's home.

But that's what the reporters say.

What she wants to scream to them is, "My parents died and you want to talk to me right now?! Are you fucking insane?!"

The media reports talk about how Annabeth has suffered and how she has inherited her parent's millions of dollars company.

But nobody knows how she truly feels.

Her entire family was snatched from her, because of a wrong turn by a drunk driver by the name of May Castellan.

She [May] ended up getting permanent brain damage.

And Annabeth ended up getting millions of dollars.

But it wasn't a good thing.

Her entire family died and she was sent to a foster care system.

She remembers the day her life got fucked up.

_She was playing dress up with her best friend Thalia, when she discovered that her parents had died in an accident. She was in the midst of pulling on a fancy dress from the eighties, when..._

"_Annabeth!" Mrs. Grace, Thalia's mother, called. _

"_Yes, Mrs. Grace?" she had politely asked._

"_There's been an accident- your parents... they're in the hospital."_

And just like that, Annabeth's life crashed on her.

Her parents were dead. So were her two brothers. And the worst part of it all was that the young Annabeth didn't really _realize _it.

Every night, she'd pray and hope maybe her parents are still alive.

But they didn't come home the next day and say, "Annie! Mom and dad are home!"

They didn't make her favorite dinner anymore.

They didn't kiss her forehead and tuck her in at night.

And when Annabeth Chase realized that her life might not ever be the same again, she wanted to scream in frustration, yell in shock, and curl up into a hole.

Now she was shipped off to foster homes and didn't last more than a year in one.

She developed a shell. A hard casing. Whenever someone would look at her, they'd either think dumb blonde or geeky nerd. No one thought kickass bitch.

Most of the teachers thought of her as a quiet, shy polite young woman- the first time they met her. She ended up being a teacher's worst nightmare upon second arrival.

None of the teachers even really knew her- literally.

Whenever she went to a school, her alias was Elizabeth Case. And her friends had different aliases as well.

Well, when you're besties with probably the youngest richest person in the US, you can't exactly stay friends with her without needing to change your identity, can you?

So, Allison Carter because Arielle Collins and Thalia Grace became Taylor Gowan.

Annabeth expected another year of her being kickass and then being sent to another foster home. She didn't expect to meet Percy Jackson and fall in love with him.

She didn't expect to meet Luke, whose mother killed her family.

She didn't expect to make friends and fit in.

She didn't. It never happened before, so why would it happen now?

Her life should've remained just like before; her being a badass, her friends being badasses, and her moving again in less than a year.

But that all changed when she went to Goode High School in Manhattan.

fjgdfgdfgj Line Break sjdfjsndgjnfg

**A/N- How did everyone enjoy this first Prologue? I thought it was decent. **

**Never fear, the next chapters will be longer. Sorry if this seems too confusing.**

**EDIT: 06/28/13- I've changed the summary, for any questions, PM me. **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hello.

My name is Annabeth Chase.

Everyone knows me as the 'poor girl whose parents died when she was eight and she's now a multi-millionaire'.

But you can cut the bull.

Nobody cares about me except for my best friends Thalia Grace and Allison Carter.

These other idiots cared about my money and nothing else.

Most of the parents who wanted to adopt me just wanted my money.

But once they found out I didn't get it until I was eighteen, they sent me to another foster home.

I was seventeen right now- only one more year until I could inherit my parent's fortune and become the CEO of the company that my parents ran.

In the will, I was told, that if my parents suddenly died, I would have to split the fortune with my two brothers, and I would become CEO of Olympus Architects as soon as I turned eighteen. I would have to, of course, be attending college, but I would be the legal CEO, just like my parents were.

And it sucked.

Once people found out that I was rich, they'd try to befriend me, get my money or something, but I hated all of them.

My only true friend is Thalia Grace. Her mother died in a car crash shortly after mine did, and her father ran away. My other close friend is Allison Carter, whose mom left her once she was born, and her dad had moved to Greece. Together, we were shipped all over the world. Not really.

Say, if I got moved from my foster home, then they both would do something stupid and we'd all get shipped to another foster home.

Out of all of us, Thalia is like, the goth. She wears black and listens to emo music. She has a brother, Jason, who's like her polar opposite. He's all sunshine and bright lights, while she's the totally rocker chick, and inner wild child.

Allison's the badass. She wears this leather jacket that her mom got for her, and she had told her dad to give it to Allison once she was old enough. Not to mention she can wear anything black leather and pull it off. And her hair is so dark it looks the night sky at midnight. Not to mention she sneaky quiet and has gotten away with stealing.

And then there's me. I look like a princess, with blonde curls and gray eyes, but I'm your worst nightmare. I kick, steal, and punch without getting caught. Usually when I'm carted off to another foster care, it's because I wanted to. Sometimes it gets boring in the same place.

My social worker, Rachel, was very nice, but she was too optimistic. I'm 17 and she still thinks I'll get adopted and be loved. Everyone wants to adopt kids, not teenagers. Mostly.

Everything was done. I was sick and tired of my foster mother, Aphrodite, who spends money on makeup and forces me to wear it! So I spray painted 'MAKEUPED SLUT'' on her room door, and I was going to New York now, with a foster mom named Sally Jackson.

Did I want to go to another school? Usually yes.

But this was New York.

New York- as in where I practically died. Well, at least where my parents did.

Currently, I was in Pennsylvania, with Aphrodite. She loathed me now, but she painted on a sickly sweet smile and drove me to the nearest train station, with a ticket in my hand to Manhattan, New York. I remember distinctly how we found out.

Flashback

_Annabeth POV_

_When we found out we were going back to New York, we all sat in silence until Allison spoke up. "Well, shit." She said._

_"That just about summarizes it." Thalia agreed._

_I sat there, still in shock. Allison, ever the rebel, had her combat boot-clad feet on Rachel's desk, but removed them and started snapping her fingers in front of my face. "Annabeth? Annabeth? ANNIE!"_

_At the sound of the hated nickname, I snapped to. "Whaa-? Oh. Sorry."_

_Rachel sighed. "Annabeth, the family you're living with has decided to take in all three of you, interestingly enough. It's a single mom; her name is Sally Jackson. She's very nice, she's already housing a few other kids."_

_"ANNIE!" Thalia yelled._

_"Oh, sorry. Okay." I said._

"_Well, Sally heard about you three, and how you haven't stayed anywhere for very long, and well, she and her fiancé, Paul, have always wanted to have a child, and they can't, so she fosters children. When she heard about you guys, she wanted to add you," Rachel said._

_Rachel sighed. "And please, guys, try not to get kicked out. Sally's very nice."_

_"Okay." We mumbled, but I distinctly heard Allison whisper to Thalia and I, "No promises."_

_End Flashback_

"Now dear, be good in New York," Aphrodite said to me, trying to force out a smile on that makeuped face. "Your new foster-mother is Sally Jackson, so-" she was cut off by the train whistle, signaling everyone to get on.

"Be good, Annie-bell," Aphrodite said.

Really? It's been a year, and you still don't know my name?

"It's Annabeth, whore," I said, before jumping onto the train, leaving Aphrodite dumbfounded.

Once I was on the not-so-old train, I roamed the small halls, In one of them, Thalia and Allison were sitting.

Thalia was wearing black leather pants and a black t-shirt that said, "Death To Barbie" on it, with a picture of Barbie with an arrow in her head. She had on black combat boots. She was zoning out to My Chemical Romance or something. She was wearing her black bow necklace that we all bought. Yeah, yeah, we all wear the same necklace, but we are NOT, and I repeat, NOT, a clique. We are anything BUT a clique.

Okay, so maybe we are a clique. But don't tell Thalia, she'll beat the crap outta you.

Allison was wearing a white-striped top with her signature leather jacket over it. She was wearing high-waisted black shorts, with her combat boots, listening to Green Day, and absimindely twirling her mint colored bow necklace.

And then there's me. I was wearing a black knit sweater, with a heart pattern in the middle, with black sneakers and skinny jeans. I had a gold bow necklace.

I walked into the compartment and slumped myself onto the available seat. Great. Yet another family I'm being carted off to.

snnfxsdbfg Line Break sjfffgkjg

After grabbing our bags, we sat sullenly in the car on the way to Sally's apartment. When we arrived, we unloaded and walked in.

We were good judges of character; the first three minutes would rule her out.

Allison walked in first, followed by Thalia, and then me.

"Hi," Sally said, as we walked in. "I'm Sally."

"Arielle," Allison said.

"Taylor."

"Elizabeth."

"Hi. Okay, first things first, I know you're almost adults, so I'm not gonna baby you. Apparently teenagers hate that. I learned that the hard way. Right now, there's only you three, and two other kids here right now. My son, Percy, has a room with two bunks, so is it okay if one of you bunks in there?" Sally asked us.

"Not it!" Allison and Thalia both said, in unison. I glared at them.

"Will you be okay?" Sally asked me. Normally, I'd already be screaming, but I don't really care for such minor topics.

"I'll be fine," I brightly said. Pfft. Like I'd ever be bright.

"PERCY!" Sally hollered.

A rather cute boy with dark hair and sea-green eyes walked down the stairs.

"This is Elizabeth. She'll be your new roommate."

"'Sup," he discreetly said, before going and eating blue cookie dough from a bowl on the kitchen counter.

"Percy!" Sally chastised. "Patience is a virtue."

He rolled his eyes. "And I don't posses that virtue."

Allison smiled. "Hey, I'm Arielle."

Thalia stepped forward. "I'm Taylor."

"Hi, Arielle, Taylor. And you are?" Percy asked me.

"Elizabeth."

"Cool." Percy said. "I always kind of wanted a sister... Never thought I'd get THREE!" He said with a wide, child-like grin.

I smiled at him, while on the inside, I was ripping his head off.

Sorry, but I don't exactly 'appreciate' perky, cheery personalities. That's why I'm besties with badasses, like moi.

"So, Elizabeth, you're room is upstairs, to the left, and Taylor, Arielle, your room is on the right. Why don't you go get settled in?" Sally said.

I smiled at her, before racing upstairs and dumping my bags on my bed. I looked around the room. It seemed like your average room; painted green, two twin beds, two dressers, two nightstands, but Percy's side was covered with posters of people at the beach, and swimming, and all that stuff.

I walked outside to the hallway, and saw people in a room. A girl with choppy brown hair and a boy with blonde hair.

"Does anyone know where the bathroom is?" I asked, walking in.

Woops. Looks like they were about to start kissing.

"Third door on the left," the girl said.

"Hi, I'm Jason," the boy said. (Jason will not be Thalia's brother.)

"Piper."

"Whatever. Thanks," I said, before walking to the bathroom.

I ran into Percy on the way. Uh-oh.

"Sorry," he said to me.

I felt myself blushing.

What the fuck? NO! NO! STOP BLUSHING ANNABETH!

Why am I saying this to myself?

Because I'm not childish, free Annabeth Chase, I'm kick ass, strong Elizabeth Case. I don't fall in love, I make others fall in mud. I don't love, I kick. And I definitely don't blush.

"I'm Percy, by the way. You can call me Perseus, aka my real name, but I'd rather you not." He announced.

Oh dear gods.

What have I gotten myself into?

sidgjsd fd LINE BREAK Ssdfdgfggf

A/N- Another chapter, gone!

These outfits are on my Polyvore account, if you wanna see them.

Peace!

~AllilynFlorence :D

EDIT: 06/28/13- I've changed this chapter too. If you're confused, just PM me.


	3. Chapter 2

_Allison POV_

When we woke up the next day, we all groaned.

We had to start school today, at Goode High.

Which, coincidentally, is where we probably would've gone, had Annabeth's life not been completely and utterly screwed up by May Castellan.

Oh, well. Nostalgia, am I right?

Last night, all we did was get introduced to Sally's fiance, Paul, who looked like one of those actors that'd play the step-dad in a family comedy or something. He was nice. Sally was nice as well.

You might be wondering, how did you meet Annabeth if you didn't know her like Thalia? Well, I met her in a foster home, in Long Island. It was boring there, and then I was carted off to another home, coincidentally, the same as Annabeth and Thalia. And after that, we all became besties. Got it?

School sucked.

Every high-school in New York that we've been to- just about every high-school in New York- is the same.. Stupid little cliques, and then chirpy little cheerleaders with their own clique. Just great. I've been through every school, and now what? Going to another one.

Not to mention the fact that 'The Deadly Trio', as Rachel put it, were attending.

We were probably the kickest-ass group of teenagers you will ever meet.

Anyways, back to what we were doing.

We got dressed.

Thalia was wearing a black Nirvana tank top, light gray military jacket over it, with ripped black jeans, her black bow necklace, and a black tote bag, with black leather heeled boots.

Annabeth wore a white tank top with the American flag on it, but with studs for stars and print for stripes. She had a tan colored cardigan jacket with soft material over it, with denim shorts, her gold bow necklace, white sneakers, and a light tan colored crossbody bag, big enough to told a few notebooks and pencils and all the school crap.

And me?

I was wearing a teal blue boy tank under my usual leather jacket, with navy blue high-waisted shorts, my mint bow necklace, my black combat boots, black satchel.

As we walked down the stairs, I noticed Annabeth fingering her bow necklace, a habit of hers when she's worried. Percy smiled up at the three of us.

Eh. It was freaking seven AM, and he's smiling?

Hell no. I don't trust anyone who smiles before nine-in-the-morning.

"Hey, sisters. Are you ready for school?" He asked, looking irritated at school's existence.

Thalia groaned. "School. Learning. Ugh."

"Ditto," I added.

Sally laughed. "Percy has the same attitude. And you will see a familiar face or two, because Paul here-"

Upon hearing his name, Paul looked up and smiled. "Hi!"

"'Sup," Thalia greeted him.

Sally looked at him fondly. "As I was saying, Paul works at Goode."

"Cool."

sndknfgj LINE BREAK zfkxvj

Annabeth PoV

Thalia and Allison looked at me.

"I think we'll like it here." Allison said.

Thalia looked piercingly at me. "We need to talk. Soon. All three of us." She muttered.

Sally grinned. "Good, Arielle." She said.

Then we got in the car, and drove off. On the drive over, Sally talked to us.

She was probably the nicest person ever to take us all it. The last time someone took us all i,n, they almost filed a court case. Mainly because Allie and I kept spray painting, "HAHA HOE!: on the walls. Back to our matter at hand.

At one point in the conversation, Percy turned, and grinned at all three of us. "I'll introduce you to all of my friends. If you can handle the crazy."

No. No. NO. NO! NO!

I didn't trust this kid. He's too sunshine for my taste. He might be hot, but he's _way _to sunny and bright. Egh.

Thalia grinned right back. "You think you have crazy?" she asked.

Thalia liked him, I guess. So did Allie, but I didn't. I don't really trust that easily.

Not to mention this kid acts like a freaking serial killer. Not in the killer way, the it's-always-who-you-least-suspect way.

He nodded. "Ohh, yeah. We've got crazy." And with that enigmatic remark, he turned around.

We arrived at Goode, and followed Percy along.

"C'mon, let's meet my friends!" He said excitedly. Allison didn't really pay attention, and put in her headphones and started bopping along to Green Day. She started humming that song... When I Come Around? Something like that.

Yeah, she might be nice to Percy, but other teenagers? In a school? Preferably, a clique school? Nuh-uh.

"This way!" Percy cheerily guided us.

I wanted to scream at him, _"STOP BEING SO MOTHER FUCKING CHEERY! IT'S SEVEN FUCKING AM!_

But for a strange reason, I felt like I knew this kid, from when I was younger, maybe. I don't know, it's weird.

We all looked at each other, shrugged, and followed him, some of us real smiling, some of us (aka me) plastering on a fake smile.

He stopped at a group of people that looked... very different.

"Guys, this is Arielle, Taylor, and Elizabeth. They're the girls Mom recently took in." Percy introduced.

"Hey." said a boy, with curly brown hair. "I'm Connor."

"'Sup. I'm Nico." said a boy with olive skin and dark hair. He looked like a person Thalia would get along with. He had a My Chemical Romance shirt on, that band that Thalia likes so much. I remember back in March, they broke up or something, and she and Allie didn't stop sobbing for hours. (A/N- **NO! MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE!)**

"I'M LEO!" chimed in a boy that looked...well... the only way to describe him was a mischievous Latino Santa's helper.

"Leo!" A girl with choppy brown hair and kaleidoscopic eyes scolded. "I'm PIper Mc-" she stopped talking. "-McDonnell."

"Oh yeah," I said, remembering that this was the girl from the house.

"Hey!" she said, remembering me.

I kept my smile painted on, and then looked to the next group of people.

"Katie," a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes said.

"Travis," a boy that looked exactly like Connor said.

"Jason," the boy from the house said.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey."

Allison looked at us for a moment, before rolling her eyes and putting her headphones back in and then start mouthing the lyrics.

The boy, Connor, was staring at her with widened eyes, before his- I dunno- brother elbowed him.

Percy looked at us before saying, "Is Arielle okay?"

"Yeah, she doesn't really, how do I word this?" Thalia asked me.

"Socialize?" I suggested

"That makes me sound like a indoorsy freak," Allie said, taking off her headphones.

"Get along with others?"

"That makes me sound like I'm gonna kill someone if they stay in the same room as me," Allison commented again.

"She doesn't talk a lot," Percy tried filling in.

"You've known me for the past day. Have I ever even shut up since then?"

"Well, there's now," Percy shrugged.

"Can we just leave it at she's okay?" I asked, started to get pissed.

I WASN'T USE TO THIS MANY PEOPLE TRYING TO TALK TO ME.

There, I've said it.

Allison shrugged and Thalia made a 'whatever' face.

"Hi!" Connor said to Allison. She looked at him for a second, blinked twice, and ignored him.

"Don't take it personally, she does that to everyone," Percy told him.

"Oh."

"How in fuck's name would you know that?" Allison asked him, with her ultimate death glare. He cringed and shrugged.

The bell for first period rang, and after getting our schedules, we walked to first period Civics. We didn't get to meet most of the people Percy was friends with, but they all went to the same class as us.

"Mom told the school to give you guys the same schedule as us, so you're not alone," Percy informed me.

"I really don't care, because I already figured it out," I snapped.

I've already told you, I don't DO cheery at seven fucking AM!

After we all walked in, Allie took her seat in the middle row. She put her combat-boot clad feet on the table and started playing Green Day from her iPhone.

"Arielle," Percy started to say, before the teacher, a forty-something woman that reminded me of Mrs. Dodds, my sixth grade teacher, walked in. She noticed Allie's feet on the table and the music and approached her.

"Who are you?" she barked.

"Arielle Collins."

"Ah, yes, Arielle Collins. I've heard of you. Kicked out of several schools, traveled all over the world, almost arrested on several occasions," the-Mrs.-Dodds-look-alike smugly said.

Instead of doing something like saying sorry, which is what any normal student would have said, Allie smiled crazily and said, "You forgot mentally unstable."

Mrs-Dodds-Look-Alike glared and then continued with the class. But of course, Allie didn't turn off the music. Nor did she take her feet off the table.

So I just assumed Mrs-Dodds-Twin would give her a detention or something.

When Mrs-Dodds-Twin turned around to write on the board, Allie chucked a note at my head.

I opened it under my desk

"_Are you a sofa? Because you're sofacking annoying! *Cues wild laughter from the audience* Wassup, bitch?"_

I turned my head and glared at her.

"You two!" the teacher, what's-her-face barked.

"Yes?" Allison lazily asked.

"What're you doing!?"

"Looking at each other. Or is that such a mother-fucking crime?" I snapped. The entire class gasped.

She narrowed her beady little eyes at me.

"Are you sending notes?" she barked out again.

"Maybe, maybe not. What're you gonna do about it, ugly-ass?" Thalia said.

"Yeah, Mrs. Whatever-the-Hell-Your-Name-Is," Allison piped up. The entire class looked at us life a tennis match. First at me, then Mrs. Dodd's-Eviler-Twin, then Allison, the back at Mrs. Dodds-Eviler-Twin, and then at Thalia, and then again at Mrs. Dodds-Eviler-Twin.

"I'm sure it was nothing, Mrs. Henry! Oh look, the bells gonna ring, toodles!" Percy called.

Allison stared at him with disbelief, her jaw dropped.

The bell rang, and the students shuffled out. Allison grabbed Percy's shoulder. All this friends were looking at them in surprise.

"Why the hell did you do that?! That would be a record for us, you know! Detention on the first day, within two hours of being in class! My other record was four hours in, but seriously?! Dude, you just ruined a record!" Allison said, glaring at him.

Thalia was nodding along, and I was too.

What?

Remember, I'm a badass. I guess I haven't really been showing it, since Percy, and all. But I am still a badass. And the badass rules clearly define, you should never give up an opportunity to make trouble.

"Wait, lemme get this right- you're mad at me, for getting you _out _of a detention?" Percy questioned, his face clearly saying, _"That's not true, is it?!"_

"Uh, yeah! You freaking ruined the record, now I have to wait a whole other year!" Thalia moaned.

"Dude, seriously? Why are being such a goody-two-shoes?" I asked.

"You _wanted_ to get a detention?" one of Percy's friends, I think Katie, said.

"Why else would we be complaining?" I asked.

"Understood," she said.

"But... why?" Percy asked.

"I'm not answering that question," Thalia immediately said.

"I'm not either, mainly because I couldn't give a chocolate-covered fuck," Allison answered, earning a wide-eyed gasp from a few friends.

All I said was, "We're called the Deadly Trio for a reason, you know."

Line Break

School's a dick.

It's a pain in the ass, to sugar-coat it.

_Sugar-coat it._

The teachers think you're some innocent, quiet student. and then word spreads about our little encounter with Mrs. Whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is, and we're instantly marked as badasses. Perfect.

Seriously, perfect. Nobody dares mess with us now. And that's exactly what I wanted.

Could my life get better? Nope, it only got worse from there...

sadsjdfs LINE BREAK ksoj vdn

A/N- Hey! So, check it, I've changed the summary. Annabeth didn't know Percy before, and she's more of a badass. Also, Piper and Jason are foster children of Sally's, along with the fact that JASON AND THALIA ARE NOT RELATED!

EXPLANATION: Annabeth is still undercover as Elizabeth Case when she falls in love with Percy, and *SPOILER ALERT* They used to be friends when they were younger. THERE WILL NOT BE ANY THALICO IN THIS! The other characters will be introduced soon! Sorry if this is all too confusing, guys, but bear with me.

I own nothing.

If you have any questions- PM me or email me at my fanfiction email- allilynflorence aol . com

Peace!

READ AND REVIEW! :D

~Allilyn

Ps. Check out the outfits on Polyvore!

Peace! ~AllilynFlorence


	4. Chapter 3

Percy POV

It was nice to have a few more siblings. They were cool.

And then they called me a goody two shoes.

Whatever. I'm not gonna judge them by the first day.

So, it was after school. I asked a few of my friends- correction- all of my friends, to come to my house after school, you know, to hang around and stuff.

So, basically, I had expected my living room to be the same. You know- rugs, couch, TV, coffee table, etc. I did not expect it to be covered with two electric guitars, posters and albums, and basic merch for Green Day, Coldplay, Paramore, My Chemical Romance, and a bunch of other bands. And definitely did not expect to see a drum set in the middle of it all.

"Cool!" the Stoll brothers said, in unison, upon seeing everything. Even Death Breath widened his eyes.

"This all yours, Perce?" Nico asked me.

"No. None of this is mine," I told him.

"_WHAT THE HELL, RACHEL!?" _someone's voice rang from upstairs.

Why did I have a feeling it wasn't Piper or Jason?

"_NO! I don't give a chocolate-covered fuck if they're not delivering! BRING ME MY DRUMS!" _

Definitely not Piper or Jason.

"_Fne. I'll check! But if there's not here!" _

I heard someone running down the stairs. I checked to see who it is, but I couldn't catch a view.

"IT'S HERE! FINALLY!" I heard... Arielle holler.

I looked back to my friends. They were all surprised or scared. Why? Eh, who cares.

Arielle ran into the living room, barely acknowledging anyone else there.

Then she started to use the drums.

"IT'S HERE!" I heard Taylor yell.

Then they all ran downstairs and picked up their own stuff. I was... hm,... confused seems like the best way to put it.

"My Green Day t-shirt!" Taylor yelled, picking up a black t-shirt with the words 'Green Day' written in different color; none in green, I might add, which made no sense because the band's name is Green Day, I'd expect them to have some green things, wouldn't you?

"-WAKE ME UP! WHEN SEPTEMBER ENDS!" Arielle started singing, loudly. I hated to admit it, but she was pretty good. And then she started playing the drums.. and she wasn't that bad either.

She stopped singing, but kept playing the drums, until Taylor jumped in with her guitar.

When she finally stopped, Arielle said, "It's like I'm Tré Cool!"

And then Connor said, "Wow, ego much?"

I thought she might go ballistic and start punching him, but then she said, "He's the lead drummist for Green Day, dumbass."

"Oh."

Everyone started laughing at that, while Connor blushed red.

I looked at Arielle, who cracked a smile. Connor stopped blushing so much.

I'm gonna make sure to talk to him about it. It's gonna be hilarious.

"Hey, Perce, bring my drums to my room, 'kay? Thanks," Arielle said, and went up the stairs.

"Don't forget my guitars," Taylor chirped, because apparently I transport things now.

They both walked to their room, and Elizabeth was awkwardly still standing there.

"Later bitches," she said before walked up the stairs.

It was a whole ten minutes before either of us said anything. And it wasn't even one of _us _who broke the silence.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY DRUMS PERCY!?" I heard Arielle call from upstairs.

"Don't forget my guitars!" yelled Taylor.

Well that was interesting...

ksdof fgn IT'S A MOTHER FREAKING LINE BREAK IS WHAT IT IS! sfj jvjdk

Annabeth POV

Annoying.

Just.. annoying.

Everyone in this entire school.

They're all chirpy, loud, and cheery as soon as they walk into the school, at seven am.

I remember this morning, I walked into school, yawning and glaring at anyone who tried to sneak in a glance at me, when some girl- I dunno who- some cheery-ass chick, approaches me. And then a bunch of other cheery-ass chicks hoard me, Thals, and Allie.

There was one- most likely the leader- standing in the front. She had black hair that wasn't as dark as Allie's or Thalia's but still pretty dark, and bright blue eyes.

She had on what they would tell you 'natural makeup' but I'd reply with a 'Mind if I test that with a wet-wipe?' makeup put on her face. She was pretty.

And I felt like I'd hate her.

Her groupies had different looks.

One had dark red hair in curls while the other had blonde. One had dark brown hair- Katie- I think, while one more clonie had frizzy red hair and another had caramel colored hair.

They all looked the same, though. All of them were wearing probably the clique-est outfits ever- consisting of skinny jeans, platform boots, and matching blouses in different colors, with all chunky necklaces and faces covered with matching makeup as well, except a few of them weren't caked in orange foundation to give you that 'tanned glow' as they called it, but I called it "Dorito-Raped." (And that's why this story is Rated T. Sorry about any more language.)

And... yup. They were all holding too-tiny cheerleader uniforms, all with the exception of Katie, probably waiting to rush to the bathrooms to change as soon as their parents were out of eyeshot.

Yes, dear reader, these were the girls of the dreaded... cheerleader clique.

You know, the one where everyone wears the same makeup, outfits, does everything the same- from wearing the same nail polish to buying the same lunch, they did everything the same.

I hated this clique.

In every school, there was one.

One was led by Chloe, while another was led by Jeanne.

They. All. Suck.

But for some reason, everyone falls in love with them.

They all act nice, and warm, and friendly, but in reality? NO. They're little skanks in my life. And it might be the fact that they always have influential parents. One might be a principal, or a cop.

I wasn't gonna give this clique at this school another chance. No.

The girl with black hair approached me. She smiled, but I could tell she was giving me a once-over. Apparently, my 'Perfect Boys Only Exist In Books' Tank top and my shorts and brown sandals aren't good enough for Cheerleader Clique Material.

But this chick was determined. She looked at me like she could perfect me and then she'd approve.

And that is another reason I don't get along with clique-y cheerleaders.

Before saying anything to me, she was just observing Allie's Jack Daniel's Whiskey black tank-top, her gray shorts, her combat boots, and her black bag. Then she looked at Thalia's black shorts, varsity jacket, flats, bag, and her white Green Day t-shirt like she was insane for pairing such an outfit together.

Whore.

Once she finally finished analyzing the Deadly Trio, she looked back at me.

"Hi!" she started. I hated her already. Why?

_Because it's seven mother fucking AM, and at this time, you should be sleeping in homeroom, not talking with a cheery-ass attitude. _

A bunch of the girls in the hall started staring at me with awe and jealousy.

Yeah, I hate them too.

You must be asking, why do you judge so easily?

I do that because I need to know who's gonna be brainwashed by the first popular chick, and who's gonna stick by my side.

Example: The chicks in the hallway: JUDGED.

"I'm Silena Beauregard! You might've heard of me, my father- William- runs Beauregard Chocolates, the very famous ones-"

See? Told you.. Influential parent- Check.

"-Anyways-"

Was she talking this whole time? Wow.

"-You're new, so I was wondering if-"

"Silena, let me interrupt here. I _really, really _don't care if your father runs a chocolate company. I really don't care if you wonder about giving me a tour or some other crap. I really don't. You see, this is what I hate about being the new kid. Everyone thinks it's super hard and frustrating, like you, but it's not. It's ANNOYING. Also like you. So, please, leave me alone. Thanks," I finished. Mostly everyone was staring at me.

"What?" I snapped at them, making the silent hallway rowdy again.

See? If these people had ever been the new kid, they'd tell me, "Oh, I can relate. I hated being the new kid." And I'd probably be all, Cool.

But they weren't. They came to this school from their middle school, with all their friends.

Me? I came here from Pennsylvania, and I went to different schools, with none of my friends. So yeah, I think you can't related to me...

sldzjf LINE BREAK raifkdjsf

**A/N- Yeah, this was short and now how I wanted it to be. Oh well, *shrugs***

**These outfits can be found on Polyvore. Peace.**

**~Allilyn**.


	5. Chapter 4

Percy POV

Okay, so my sisters are NOT what I expected. At all. But I bet they'll still be okay. Right?

I mean, I get it; it's hard being the new kid and adjusting to everything so quickly, so I wasn't mad... yet.

I made my way to their room, Taylor and Arielle's, and found only one girl in there. Her blonde hair hung in front of her face. "Hey, Elizabeth." I said. Maybe I could get to know her. Understand why they're so... outgoing. Oh, and why they swear so much. Definitely wanna know why they do that...

I looked at Elizabeth. The curtain of curly blonde hair was being pushed back, and I saw a pair of gorgeous gray eyes staring back at me, boring into my green ones. Her eyes showed confusion for a few minutes, before she turned to whatever she was doing, and then looked back at me.

She looked back up, confused for a split second, before her face formed itself into a scowl. "Yes?" I realized I was staring.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to say hi. And ask about the posters, and music." I said with a slight grimace.

She rolled her eyes, but for once, it wasn't rude. It was sympathetic. "Yeah, they're a bit obsessed. I like it, but not as much," she said, pointing to her t-shirt. She was wearing a gray Beatles t-shirt, with denim shorts and gray sneakers. Now, it might become extra awkward when I say this, because, well, let's face it- it's not exactly sisterly love I'm feeling right now. She's just so gorgeous... SNAP OUT OF IT, JACKSON! THIS IS THE GIRL YOUR MOTHER IS ADOPTING! ADOPTING, AS IN NOW YOUR FAMILY!

"They're very...outgoing." I said, trying to be complimentary. What? Okay, they're a bit quiet at first, but after a few days, they're both insane. Taylor's quiet and goth-y, and Arielle's also quiet, but she spends most of her time listening to music. All day. EVERY day. Needless to say, it's.. well, it's not annoying. I could really care less. But Elizabeth's the quietest here at home. After school, she just goes up to her- my- room, and stays there, until dinner. She only talks to Arielle and Taylor now. I mean, she'll occasionally smile at Paul and Mom, sometimes at my friends, but that's it.

Like, today, a couple of the guys are coming over, which would be pretty cool, but I'm just... I can't describe it. I'll text you if I come up with a word.

So, back to where I am

She snorted. "That's one way of putting it. Another is self-centered and bitchy." Her face saddened, as if she'd heard those before. She looked as if she would start crying for a minute.

"Why are you all so... Out there?" I asked. "I mean, I've seen Arielle be quiet and nice to some people. I've seen Taylor give intelligent remarks in class. So why do you put on this act?" I said slowly, trying to understand. I mean they're gonna be my sisters sooner or later. Shouldn't I get to know them? Huh? Doesn't that make any sense to you? Huh? It does to me.

"It's a shield." I swore I heard her mutter. Then she looked up at me and glared. "It's not an act. We're all like this." Elizabeth said irritably.

"Alright." I said, and rolled my eyes. I stood up to leave.

"Wait, Percy." She said. I turned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Sorry about the music merch. I'll try and get them to clean it up." Elizabeth said with a small smile.

"Okay. Thanks." I said, and left.

Woah. Did Elizabeth does apologize to me? Did she just smile at me?

NO! NO! SHE IS YOUR SISTER! SISTER!

My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I ran to answer it. There was... Leo, Jason, the Stolls, Nico, and Grover.

"Hey guys!" I said, pretty cheerfully.

"Hello to you to Persia," Leo said, walking in.

"Why, hello Leonette," I said.

"That's not even a valid nickname."

"Shut up, Valdez," I said, rolling my eyes. Everyone else walked in, getting settled.

It was going smoothly, before Taylor and Arielle walked down the stairs.

"Percy, An-Lizzie told me to come get my drums because you're too much of a wuss to do it yourself-" she was cut off by Leo.

"Arielle?" he questioned.

"Leo?" she incredulously asked him.

"Huh?" Connor stupidly asked.

"BROSEPH!"

"BROSEPHINE!"

"What?"

"Dude! It's been like five years!" Arielle said.

"Yeah, I know. 'Cause after Houston you went to Virginia, and I was in New Mexico."

"Right," Arielle started to say. She turned to Taylor and Elizabeth, who I have effectively nicknamed Tay and Lizzie, and said, "This is that guy I told you about. Remember, from that time I was in Texas while you guys were in Montana? Yeah, Leo. BADASS CHICK BY EXTENSION!"

"Damn straight."

And then they did some weird sideways highfive, something that Marshall and Lily from How I Met Your Mother would do. Aw, Marshall and Lily. Marshmallow and Lilypad. I think I'm gonna go listen to Good Feeling by the Violent Femmes later.

_Good feeling, won't you stay with me, just a little longer..!_

"Percy!?" I snapped back to reality as Jason snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Wha-?" I groggily asked while everyone stared at me.

Asdfggjkl IT'S A LINE BREAK! AAAAAFHHF

Annabeth POV

Well, crap. No, no, the word 'crap' doesn't even begin to define my day.

Let's see, what happened?

I was home. Percy came and talked to me. I almost revealed my secret. I said 'sorry'! He left. His friends came over. I finally met that dude Leo that Allie told us about. I saw Percy zone out and start humming Good Feeling by the Violent Femmes. HEY! Don't judge me, it's a fantastic song! It represents the OTP of all OTPs.

I rolled over on my bed and groaned. Why was he so d*mn NICE?

ARGH. I'd said WAY too much.

Not to mention I had said sorry.

No.

A member of the Deadly Trio NEVER says sorry.

I was crashed out on my bed, humming Good Feeling (DO NOT JUDGE), when Percy walked in.

"Hey," he said to me. My heart started to beat a little faster.

WTF.

"Hey."

"What's up?"

"The ceiling, dumbass."

"Why do you always act like that?"

"Act like what?"

"Like that. Cold. I know you're not."

"How would you know that, exactly?" I asked him, getting up.

"Because. You guys, you're not really like that. Something happened. Tell me," he said.

I didn't know if he was being sincere or not. I looked into his eyes. They were full of worry.

"Why should I trust you?" I asked, hesitantly.

I didn't mean to sound hesitant, because members of the Deadly Trio NEVER hesitate. They take risks 24/7, backtalk, and don't stop to think.

"You don't have to. But you never talk to anyone. You never let out your feelings."

"How would you know that?" I challenged, but crap, my voice cracked.

"You seem like it."

I-tried to-glare at him with all my might. But I couldn't bring myself too. Why? I have no fucking idea.

Something about this guy made my toughness and outer shell melt to nothing.

"What'd you wanna know?"

That sentence did not sound grammatically correct.

"Everything."

And I did. It all just came spilling out.

Everything. Well, _almost _everything. I couldn't tell him I was Annabeth Chase, but other than that, everything.

About how my parents died when I was eight, getting sent to every foster home, the bullies, mean girls, everything.

"-ryone acts like it's just something that you'll get over, and then no one wants to help us get over it. I mean, I'm sure nobody at your school has been faced with bullying. At least not as serious as mine. And whenever I try to talk to someone, everyone always ends up thinking I just want attention. And it wasn't just me, it was all three of us. Th- Taylor, Arielle. Why do you think Ari wears her leather jacket all the time? She used to cut. Used to. She stopped maybe a few years ago. Thalia's the one who did it too. She stopped maybe a year, two ago. You see? This is why I never try to relate to anyone. The always judge you off as an attention-seeker, before they even get to know you. That's why I have an act. So I can guard myself from the fakes, who'll just leave me after they find out about everything. Then comes the rumors... and then comes denial from every knowing me. And after that, I beat the mother-fucking crap outta someone and I'm tossed to another foster home. That's it," I finished.

I almost didn't realized I had been inching closer to Percy for the last ten minutes.

I almost didn't realize he had been inching closer to me for the last ten minutes.

I almost didn't realize we had both been leaning ours faces closer to each other for the last three minutes.

Our lips were a few inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face.

We were closer... closer... closer... our lips were less than a centimeter apart when...

"I made-!" Sally saw what we were about to do. "-cookies."

nsjndfvj LINE BREAK sdfjfgdfgnv

**I'm SO SO SO sorry this is SO late! I got carried away, and then a sudden sprout of Writer's block appeared.**

**So, how about Sally crashing our first real Percabeth moment?**

**can check out Annabeth's outfit on my Polyvore account, which also shows the necklaces they wear.**

**Go check out the poll on my profile.**

**I have a poll for you right now: In this story, should Leo and Allison get together or Connor and Allison?**

**Peace!**

**`Allilyn`**


	6. Chapter 5

_Previously on On The Outside..._

_Our lips were a few inches apart and I could feel his hot breath on my face._

_We were closer... closer... closer... our lips were less than a centimeter apart when..._

_"I made-!" Sally saw what we were about to do. "-cookies."_

_skkjfsjldf Line Break sjdfjhfj_

_Annabeth POV_

_Sally awkwardly cleared her throat, seeing us._

_"Well, I'll just leave these here," she finally said, after a few minutes of awkward silence._

_I couldn't believe what I was about to do._

_I was about to kiss a boy,_

_Sally placed the blue cookies on a nightstand and walked out._

_I avoided my gaze at Percy and focused it on my bed._

_Percy cleared his throat. "I.. I should go." He said gruffly._

_Thank the gods he was leaving. Wait, wasn't this his room? Right?_

_Whatever. I had other things to worry about._

_I nodded, still shell-shocked. "O-okay."_

_Did I just stutter? I don't even HAVE a stutter. What the hell, brain._

_I'm officially going insane. First, I was gonna kiss a boy who I've known for what- a week? Probably less. Now, I'm stuttering._

_He paused at the door and turned to look at me. " Elizabeth, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here...like literally. I live here." He finished awkwardly. I cracked a smile. But it diminished as soon as it came._

_I nodded again. "Percy?" I called as he left._

_"Yeah?" He asked._

_"Thanks... Thanks for listening. No one ever cared enough to listen before." I said quietly._

_I'm being WAY WAY too non-Elizabeth. I'm CARING. I'm letting out my feelings. NO._

_The last time I let out my feelings, shit happened. And I'm not letting that shit happen again._

_He shot me a smile. "You're welcome."_

_He walked out, grabbing the plate of cookies and munching on them as he left._

_For a minute, a fluttery feeling ran inside me. What the fuck? I don't GET 'fluttery feelings' like the bitchy teenage girls do today. I don't! I told myself, from the beginning, absolutely NO acting like some girl from a stupid, cliche movie that everyone ends up loving and Rotten Tomatoes gives a 88% to, saying it was 'classic' and 'well organized.'_

_NUH-UH._

_NO WAY._

_NADA._

_NOT A MOTHER FUCKING CHANCE IN HELL._

_I will not be the girl from the movie, where the lead girl's parents died when she's young, and she becomes dark and quiet, with her friends who are dark and quiet. And I won't be the chick who lets her feelings out to her new foster mother's son, and lets him break the walls. (That's what she said). And I will most definitely not end up going out with him after we become best friends. NO WAY._

_And if anyone, anyone, tries to get ME to be that chick, you know, who's so pretty and gorgeous, but quiet, and ends up getting lovesick for the main guy, I will beat the crap outta them before they start talking about turning it into a Broadway Show with me as the lead._

_Okay, I'm rambling, my point is: I'm not falling for him!_

_I. Will. NOT. Fall. For. Percy Jack- well, speak of the devil._

_"Um... I forgot that this is my room, so, uh, I'll be staying here."_

_*Cue high pitched opera voice* AWKWARD!_

_dnsljfv LINE BREAK dsfjkghdj_

_Connor PoV_

_Hey oh! It's Connor! So right now, I'm at Percy's place. It's Saturday, btdubs._

_It's kind of a thing, we all go over Percy's place on Saturdays to watch TV or hang out, but we all end up going. ALL OF US._

_Me, my brother, Katie, Grover, Juniper, Silena, Rachel, Beckendorf, Nico, and everyone else._

_And Leo._

_Now, I hated, HATED, to admit it, but I was mildly jealous of him. He seemed to like Arielle. And I liked Arielle. Do you get my point?_

_We all go to Percy's and do nothing. We just talk._

_Back to another topic:_

_So, there's this girl. Famous last words._

_But seriously, is it that bad that I like Arielle?_

_Upon thinking about it, yes. It is that bad that I like Arielle._

_She's really, well, badass. She's a hardcore, touch-my-earphones-you-DIE kinda girl._

_And I'm just over here, being popular and pranking people._

_The information I've gathered about her is simple. She likes music. She likes her leather jacket. She really likes combat boots. She can play the drums. She's really badass. She's awesome. And she's really sarcastic._

_And me? I'm against leather (courtesy of Katie's nonstop, "ANIMALS ARE PEOPLE TOO!"), I prefer television over music, I really like sneakers, I can't play any instrument, and I'm just plain 'ol funny._

_Two COMPLETELY DIFFERENT personalities._

_Well, opposites attract, thought a little voice in my head._

_Who the hell are you? I asked it._

_Your emotional conscience, it thought back._

_Great. This girl has LITERALLY made me go insane._

_But isn't that love?_

_I mean, Arielle's nice... I think._

_And she's funny... when she's not mean._

_And she'd never like me anyways, so why not fall for her? See, simple logic._

_So, I'm at Percy's. We're all watching random TV. Doing nothing._

_And then Taylor walked down the stairs._

_"EVERYONE WILL WATCH IT!" she was screaming._

_"Give it back!" someone else shouted... it was Arielle. I sighed dreamily._

_Then Travis looked at me like, "WTF BRO?"_

_Taylor ran into the living room, and inserted the disc._

_"HEY!" the TV said. Who was it? It was... LEO! "It's Supreme Bad Boy, LEO VALDEZ!"_

_"And me!" someone piped up, but it wasn't Piper. It was... Arielle!_

_"And Arielle Collins!" Leo shouted._

_"I remember this! That night we snuck out and got sugar-high!" Leo said._

_"Yeah! Exactly why I wanted to get rid of it! We did some crazy stuff..." Arielle said._

_"Like?" Taylor drawled, raising her eyebrows._

_I felt sick._

_"Oh, get your head outta the gutter! We did insane stuff, not gross!"_

_"Yeah! Like we spray-painted 'Whore' onto our foster mother's door!" said Leo._

_"And we dyed her hair hot pink while she was asleep!"_

_The video had been playing the whole time, so I looked back at it._

_"If-" Arielle started but couldn't stop giggling, "-If this was Mean Girls, I'd be Janis and you'd be Damien!"_

_"You're a lesbian? It's cool, bro, I don't judge," Leo said, giggling like an idiot._

_"No! I'm not a lesbian!" and then they chattered on and on about Janis and Damien._

_"Leo! Leo! Leo! Leo!" Arielle said._

_"What?"_

_"If this was Mean Girls, you know who'd be Regina?"_

_"Who?"_

_"YOU!" and then they started laughing uncontrollably._

_The scene shifted to another one, outside a door._

_"Leo, mann the camera! Arielle, head prankster, TAKE THAT LEO!, will now spray paint profanities on Mrs. Willis's door!"_

_Just as she was ready to write, Leo shouted, "WAIT!"_

_"SH! And what?"_

_"Mrs. Willis? BRUCE WILLIS! BRUCE WILLIS'S WIFE! OH MY GOD! WE'RE VANDALIZING BRUCE WILLIS'S WIFE'S FOSTER HOME'S ROOM'S DOOR! WE'LL BE SUED!" Leo shouted._

_"Dude! We're getting sued either way! Now shut your pie-hole..."_

_And the scene shifted to another one._

_"HEY YO!" Leo shouted._

_"SUP BITCHES!" Arielle yelled._

_"Here's to FRIENDSHIP! We vow to be friends FOREVER!" Leo finished in a really high-pitched voice._

_"Yes! Leo is now a badass chick by extension! Like Lily is a bro by extension! OH MY GODS! WHO'S THE MOTHER?!" Arielle started shouting._

_"STACY!"_

_"MOM!"_

_"NARNIA!" they both shouted, and the video stopped._

_"Is it wrong to say you're insane, Arielle?" Percy asked her._

_"You're? More like we're."_

_"Damn straight," Leo said, and they did some sort of weird, sideways highfive thing._

_"Okay. This has been sufficiently awkward, because I don't know the majority of you. Leo is my close friend. And that's that. Goodbye, strangers," Arielle brightly said, and walked back up the stairs._

_That was strange..._

_asoijfsj LINE BREAK mfdngn_

_**A/N- Hey! This chapter was weird. It was basically just a sum-up of Allison and Leo's friendship. It's two AM right now. If you're actually UP right now, that I salute you. I'm pulling an all-nighter for absolutely- oh crap, crap, crap! I THINK SOMEONE'S AT THE DOOR! Anyways, peace out. If anyone actually reviews at 1:38 Am, up 'till 3 AM, I'll send them a shout-out, and a PM and they can have any idea they have incorporated into this story. Peace!**_

_**~Allilyn :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**A/N- I decided to make this story Thalico, even though I don't really ship them. Oh well, *Shrugs***_

dksjgf LINE BREAK sxjkcf df

Thalia POV

What happened yesterday?

Oh yeah, we watched a video of Allie and Leo go insane and get sugar high on 'those little sugar candies' as Allie put it. Apparently they found a bag of them and went insane.

So, it was Sunday morning. I was exhausted. I've always hated Sundays.

Mainly because it marks the end of the weekend and it's the day before school starts again.

Ugh, school.

Probably the only good thing about school is that feel you get after you come home, am I right?

I think I'm right.

Ugh. I didn't wanna get up this morning. I just.. didn't.

Maybe it was because I was tired, maybe not, who the fuck gives a shit?

Someone was knocking on the door.

"Uh- hello? Percy told me to wake up the people in this room, ha ha," someone joked. Before I could respond, Allie shouted, "FUCK OFF!"

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Um... your friend, Elizabeth wanted to see you too," the boy added. What a liar. I could just sense it.

But, I trudged myself up and walked to the door with Allie following me.

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked, glaring at him.

sdsf LINE BREAK sdfjhjd

Nico PoV

*Before*

"How come I have to get them?" I protested.

"Because. You both like Green Day or something, so you'll click," Percy said.

"I'll come!" Connor said.

Leo raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Uh-"

"It's okay, we all know you love her," Travis said.

"NO I DON'T!" he shouted, pretty loudly.

"_SHUT THE FUCK UP!" _someone shouted from upstairs... sounded like Arielle.

"Fine, I'll go!" I said, and trudged up the stairs. Connor tagged behind me.

"Uh- hello? Percy told me to wake up the people in this room, ha ha," I joked.

It didn't work out too well.

Because then, Arielle shouted out, "FUCK OFF!"

And the other girl- Tamara? Taylor?- shouted, "Yes!" or something.

And then I said, "Um... your friend, Elizabeth wanted to see you too," for good measure.

Then she opened the door, and I'm pretty sure I gasped or my jaw dropped. I'm not one to notice fashion, but she looked really pretty. _Like, really pretty. _She was wearing a Green Day t-shirt, purple sweatpants, with green slippers and her ebony hair up in a bun.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Um..."

"Yes?"

"Um..."

"YES?"

"Um..."

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!"

"Percy wants to see you."

"Couldn't have said that earlier, could you?" she muttered, and walked down the stairs with the other girl following.

"Why the fuck am I here right now?" the girl with black hair and silver eyes- Arielle- asked. "Do NOT tell me this is a fucking intervention for my fucking swearing. 'Cause I'll beat the fuck out of you before you even get to the fucking intervention."

"No, uh, we're gathered here today-"

"Is someone getting married?" Taylor asked dryly.

"No."

"THEN I'M OUT."

"Ditto," Elizabeth said.

They both looked at Arielle who was listening to music on her iPhone.

She didn't hear anything anyone said, but declared, "I need a nap," and walked up the stairs.

"FAIL!" Travis yelled.

nxjcfdf LINE BREAK djfjdvfvjcj

(Shout out to: AmianNatan4ever who was the first reviewer for chapter six, and she wanted a Callison scene, so this is a Callison scene...)

Connor PoV

According to recent findings, it's bad, like _really _bad, that I like Arielle.

Like, really, really, really bad.

Don't tell anyone, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to die by the end of this school year-if I ever go and tell her.

Can I really admit my feelings? No.

Can I really admit my feelings without getting hurt? I'm pretty sure no.

I mean, this is the same thing that Nico's going through (it's so obvious he likes Taylor), and it's also what Percy's going through (gawk at Elizabeth much, Perce?), so why can't I go through it too?  
Give me a valid reason why I CANNOT like Arielle?

_Because she can beat the crap outta you, _a little voice in my head said. But it wasn't like the voice before, now it was all, "Oh! Don't go after the girl who you like!"

Does that make any sense to you? Woah, I'm very confused and stuck... and confused a bunch more times.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked me.

"Huh?"

"You've daydreaming for the last ten minutes."

"Oh, I'm fine. Yeah, peachy."

"Okay, weirdo," Percy filled in.

"What the hell is that?" Travis randomly asked.

"What?"

"That noise- is someone jumping upstairs?"

"Oh, no, it's the drums. I'm used to it by now," Percy casually said.

"What drums?"

"Arielle's drums."

"Ooh."

Perfect opportunity to talk to her.

I can just picture it:

Me: Cool drums!

Arielle: Get the fuck outta my room.

Me: Okay!

Arielle: OUT!

Simply perfect.

"Oh, hey, Percy! Where is the bathroom?" I asked.

Percy, who was in the midst of eating a blue cookie, said, "Huh-?" through a mouthful of food.

"Upstairs, right?"

STOP TALKING! YOU'RE MAKING A FOOL OF YOURSELF. STOP. YOU'RE SOUNDING CRAZY IN FRONT OF YOUR FRIENDS. STOP!

"Uh, yeah. You know where the bathroom is, Connor. You've been here a thousand times."

"Cool."

And then I walked upstairs, trying to pretend to find the bathroom, but actually I was knocking on Arielle's door. And then she opened the door.

You what a musician's room would look like? Yeah, this was that.

The walls were painted sky blue, and there were two beds across from each other, on opposite sides of the walls. One bed was up against a wall that had posters of bands like My Chemical Romance, Earth Day or something like that, Coldplay, Asking Alexandria, stuff like that, with silver sheets and a ivory colored dresser, with eyeliners and black nail polish on top. On the other side of the room, there were posters for the same bands, with a huge rack of CDs against the wall. The side of the wall that the bed was pushed up against also had a drum set, a really wicked drum set that was navy blue and silver. The bed had a bunch of stuff all over it, like a laptop, and a lot of books over the navy blue sheets. On one side of the room, there was one of those wall decals, except it was in the shape of a lead singer of that band, Earth Day? Green Day? Green Day! Yeah, the lead singer holding up a guitar.

And then there was a bunch of music sheets and stuff everywhere.

"Can I help you?" Arielle asked, looking thoroughly annoyed.

"Um.." THINK CONNOR THINK! "Is... Taylor in there?"

YOU ARE SO LAME.

For a few short seconds, Arielle looked mad- why?- and then she decided on just being annoyed.

"No? Why?"

"Um... Nico-" he's gonna hate me for this- "wanted to see her."

"The goth kid?"

"Yeah."

"They'd be perfect together."

"I know," and then I started laughing, and she cracked a smile.

You know that feeling you get when you make someone you like smile or laugh?

Yeah, I'm feeling that right now.

Except when that someone is wearing a leather jacket and looks like they could beat the crap out of you in within a few minutes, it gets magnified by, like, a hundred.

"Um... so what do you want?" she asked, after I finished my laughing. (That sounds weird.)

"Uh..." her bright silver eyes studied me.

And I had no idea what to do, except keep saying the word 'Uh...'

"Yes?"

I didn't know what to say. She was talking to me, without screaming or saying anything sarcastically, so I was a bit confused.

"You're really, uh..."

_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU SAYING!? RUN AWAY! _ Something in my brain was screaming.

And there was something else entirely saying, "What words can you use? Pretty, spunky, nice, gorgeous, ethreal, etc."

"What?"

"Uh, NICE! You're really nice."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"Um, kinda..."

"Cut the crap, what do you want?"

The next five seconds of my life was probably the best and the worst.

"A date."

_BAM! _She punched me, right in the center of my face.

And I hated to admit it, but I crumpled like a piece of paper. And so did any and all pride.

And then the next five seconds are probably the defining moment of my life.

"So, uh, is that a 'no'?"

"It means yes, dumbass."

dljfjfj LINE BREAK dzjdfjfj

**A/N- Yeah! Callison! Sorry about the late update, I was really, really obsessing over Summer Kisses because I have a whole plot figured out now. Look, 58 reviews! EPIC! Can we make it to 75? Pretty please? (Insert puppy dog face here.) Don't worry, the next chapter will be total Percabeth. **

**Sorry this was so short, but I thought I should publish something instead of waiting a couple more days until inspiration visits me. **

**Had my 'HOLY MOTHER FUCKER 3 MONTHS TILL HOUSE OF HADES' freakout today. I was in the car, driving back from Barnes and Noble (I swear, if I could live in Barnes and Noble, I would) and then I just freaked out when my receipt said, 'You also might be interested in The House of Hades, coming out October 8th,' and I just freaked. And the nice people at Barnes and Noble gave me a 'House of Hades October 8th' poster for free when they found out I loved the series. **

**I also have a bunch of fanfic ideas that I have written out, like a cliche Zombie Attack, Chaos story, and even a Cinderella story. And a bunch of original ideas. I think once I finish this story and Summer Kisses, I'll post my two original ideas. And maybe I'll publish the Chaos story once I finish Nightshade. **

**Woah! This is a HUGE A/N. **

**Read and Review! :)**

**~AllilynFlorence**

**QUESTION OF THE CHAPTER: What's your favorites song? Whoever has one closest to mine get a shoutout! **


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N- Hey guys.. *ducks tomato* I know it's been like forever, but my computer kept rejecting this file. So I had to go on my little sister's. Boo. So, uh, enjoy the insanely short chapter. Bye. **

Line Break, much?

Nico POV

"She said _yes?_" Percy questioned Connor.

"Yeah."

"Arielle said yes? Wears leather, plays the drums, listens to metal music _Arielle_ said yes to you?"

"Yeah. I mean, she punched me first, but then she said yes.

"I don't believe you. I mean, I could believe she punched you. She could punch me. But go out? With you of all people? No, I don't believe that.

"Why not?"

"Because it's _Arielle. _She's so badass. You're... _Connor._"

Connor acted all offended. "What do you mean by that?"

"Exactly that! You're Connor, who pretends to get offended when someone says something like that. She's Arielle, who starts beating the shit out of someone when they say something like that!"

"You could go ask her," I suggested. And speak of the devil.

"Hey Arielle," Percy said.

"Hey Percy, Nico." She looked at Connor. "Dumbass."

Then Percy looked at Connor like, _"Yeah, you want me to believe that chick that just called you 'dumbass' said yes to a date." _

"Hey, Arielle, where are you going?" Connor asked.

"Hell."

"Cool," he weakly said.

"Goodbye Percy, Nico. Dumbass," and then slammed the front door.

"You want us to believe that chick right there is going on a date with you?" Travis asked.

"She did!"

"I highly doubt that."

"She said yes! She. Said. Y-"

"Ugh. It's raining. I guess I'm stuck here for my Sunday. What's wrong?"

"Tell them, didn't you say yes to going out with me?"

"Dumbass," was all she said before walking back up the stairs. She stopped midway and said, "But yeah. I said yes."

"Told you!"

What. The. Hell.

Arielle, badass Arielle, said yes to Connor? Not-Even-Funny-Half-The-Time Connor? No. No.

Would this mean that Taylor would say yes to me? Part of me wanted to believe that she would, while something else entirely is saying, _DAMN, BITCH! SHE WILL REJECT YOU LIKE A PICKLE IN THE MIDDLE OF ARIZONA, SITTING ON A WALRUS. DO. NOT. GO. AND. ASK. HER!_

But, I decided to go with the very painful idea, and I went to ask Taylor on a date.

This is going to either end with me, passed out, or me, passed out, but with a date.

And knowing Taylor, I'm still going to be passed out. I might even get a concussion. But, I have to take this risk.

I started walking up the stairs. "Where are you going?" Percy called behind me.

"To die," I muttered under my breath.

As I approached the door that had a sign on it that said, "_DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION. NOW GO AWAY DUMBASS_," I thought about how I should ask her.

Percy was right. We should/did/would have clicked. We both like the same bands. We're both goth. We're both dark and evil inside. Not so much evil for me, but have you seen the way Taylor looks at some people? Pure evilness.

I knocked on the door and sucked in a death breath.

Time to nut up or shut up.

"Yes?" Taylor answered the door. I was smiling like an idiot for a few seconds before she glared at me with those electric blue eyes that just, like, radiate fear.

*Cue high-pitched over-dramatic opera voice* CREEPY!

Eh, who am I to talk?

My middle name is creepy.

"Uh..."

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Uh, you see-"

"Leave," she growled.

"But-"  
"LEAVE!"

I don't know why I said it. Fuck, I don't even know _how _I ended up saying it. But, UNfortunately, I did end up saying it.

"GO OUT WITH ME!"

And the worst part was that I said it so loud that they probably heard that downstairs. Which means Percy will beat the shit out of me for trying to hit on his new foster sister.

Before I could duck, move, or react in ANY way possible, BAM! She punched me. I crumpled like a sheet of paper, just like that. One punch from Taylor and I'm pretty sure I'm dying.

"Talk to me again and I won't just punch," she angrily said, and slammed the door in my face.

Well, there goes my pride...

Line Break

Thalia POV

Seriously? Allie accepts to go on ONE fucking date with ONE fucking guy and now the hoard of Percy's friends ask me out? NO. NO. NO. NO! FUCKING NO!

AH! FUCK THIS!

Fuck everything! Fucking fuck New York and fucking fuck the pile of fuck that is this life!

Allie was in Annie's room, so I rolled up the sleeves of my jacket and looked at my wrists.

_Scars. _

I started cutting maybe two years ago, and then when Annabeth found out, she helped me through it, and I stopped for a year. Until of course, we were back in New York. It's been like a week and I already want to start again. In the other foster homes, the foster mothers were crazy careful about all weapons and stuff, so they don't get a lawsuit filed on their stupid asses, so before I looked for anything. A shard of glass, a smashed bottle, anything.

I breathed in deeply and decided some other day. I rolled my sleeves back up and walked to my closet to pick out an outfit for tomorrow. If I had my way, I'd just randomly throw on anything, but as the OCD Annabeth have told me that I should pick it out earlier.

Pfft.

Line Break

The next morning, I rolled out of bed, expecting the day to be just like the others.

Crappy, bad, and plain 'ol horrible.

I got dressed into my 'Loose Lips Sink Ships' white tank, light wash shorts, black Converse, a black satchel, my skull earrings, and my 'The fuck I love you' bracelet. Egh. School.

I walked down the stairs and saw Allie and Annabeth already up and eating breakfast.

"Morning, Lizzie," I said.

She glared at me. "Don't call me Lizzie, Tay-Tay."

I glared right back.

Allie was listening to music as usual, humming along to White Lies by Man Overboard. She picked up her bag and walked out the door, still humming.

About half-way to the school, we lost her. She wandered off somewhere down the street.

I didn't really care because she had her cell phone with her, and she could just call us or whatever.

After an excruciating hour with Mrs. Henry, Allie still hadn't showed up.

As Greek class with Mr. Brunner started, I was slightly worried, but maybe fifteen minutes in, Allison casually strolled in wearing her favorite combat boots, usual leather jacket, her 'YOUNG AND WILD AND FREE' gray tank-top, with the skinny jeans I had given to her for her birthday last year.

Mr. Brunner said, "Miss. Collins, you're late," but his tone wasn't mad, it was more amused.

"Glad you noticed," she said in a deadpanned tone.

She took her seat next to me and rolled her eyes at the stares from the students.

"So, for the first project of the year, I will assign groups of six, and each will pick a Greek god or goddess to..." blah, blah, mother fucking blah. He droned on about picking someone we all agree on.

"The first group... will be; Travis Stoll, Katie Gardner, Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Grover Underwood, and Juniper Tree **(lol)**."

The six people chosen glanced at each other. After all the other groups were assigned, he turned to everyone else left.

"Hm... seems like the nine of you will have to work together."

The nine being Leo, Piper, Jason, me, Allie, Annabeth, Connor, Nico, and Percy.

"What?!" Allison cried in outrage. "Egh. More people."

"Well, most of you are friends, so perhaps it will work best this way. But you will have to do three gods instead of one."

"NOT. FAIR."

"So, uh, which gods should we do?" Connor nervously asked everyone.

"Oh," Allison started sarcastically. "How about the god of I-don't-give-a-fuck?"

"Any suggestions?" Percy asked.

"How about Athena?" Piper suggested. Annie flinched at the name; that was her mom's name.

"How about not Athena?" she said.

"Why not Athena?" Nico suspiciously asked.

"None of your goddamn business, whatever-the-fuck-your-name-is," Allie filled in.

He raised his hands in a 'I-admit-defeat' way, which I hated to admit, but looked pretty cute on him.

"We have to pick three, so anyone at all, any suggestions?" Jason asked.

"I wanna do Poseidon," Percy said.

"Okay that's one, any others?"

"I wanna do Hestia."

"Why?" Nico asked Allie.

"Because I do. You have a problem with that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and cracking her knuckles threateningly.

"No-uh-"

"So that's another. One more."

"Uh... Hermes?" Connor suggested.

"Dude, did you just say 'Herpes'?"

"What?! NO!" he said, and people's heads turned toward him and he blushed red.

"How about... Aphrodite?" Piper asked.

"Nope!" I said. "That was the name of our last foster mother. Two words. Whore. Bag."

"She was crazy," Annabeth-or Elizabeth filled in.

"Completely insane."

"Okay, so not her. How about Hades?" Nico asked.

"Fine with me," most of us murmured.

"So, Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia."

"Yup."

"Good."

"Hey!" Leo randomly said.

"What?"  
"Nothing."

"You're crazy," Allie said.

"I know. What's your point?"

Line Break

*The next day*

Connor POV

I'm nervous. It's Tuesday. As in the day of my and Arielle's date.

I'm so nervous.

And jumpy and giddy.

And scared. Why am I scared? Because if I say one wrong thing, she'll end up pounding me.

And I really don't want to be beat up by Arielle of all people. (Not because she's a girl. It's because she might end up killing me.)

That day at school, I only saw her in Greek class and lunch. And she wouldn't even look at me, which was awkward because I kept glancing at her.

At the end of class, I was finally able to corner her. She glared at me.  
"What?"

Oh crap. Here comes the stutter. And I don't even HAVE a stutter. "Uh..."

"I will gut you like fish if you do not fucking tell me what the fuck you want in five seconds."

"Um, remember how you, uh," here comes the awkward part. "said you'll, uh, go out with me? Uh..."

"What about it?"

"Um... it's today."  
"Your point is?"

She remembered? Phew. Now, onto how to get out of this awkward situation.

"You... uh... remembered?"

She glared at me, fiercer than before, and I involuntarily cringed. I feared for my life... right about now.

"Judgemental idiot," she muttered before walking away, and I stood there, smiling like an idiot until the bell for the next period rang.

Line Break  
At lunch, Leo said he needed to talk to me. And then Percy said he needed to talk to me.

Leo went first.

He sat down at our lunch table, and said in a gruff, very un-Leo like way, "So. What exactly are your intentions with Arielle?"

"What? And what's up with your voice?"

"Dude! Since she her dad moved to Greece when she was little, I am her brotherly figure. Except for that one time someone dared us to kiss. That was so gross."

"_What!?"_

"Anyways, as her brotherly figure, I have to give you 'the talk.'"

"The sex talk? Because I have a dad who needs to stop eating bananas in front of me now. _Egh._"

"No, not that talk! The talk the brother or dad gives when a guy starts going out with his sister or daughter!"

"You're not her dad or brother."

"But I'm still her best friend!"

"Okay, okay, give me 'the talk.'"

Then Percy walked in.

"Hey, Connor, I have to talk to you now."

"Sorry, Leo's talking to me."

"Hey oh!"

"About?"

"The talk."

"The sex talk? Gross."

"No! Not that one! The you're-starting-to-date-my-sister talk," Leo explained

"But I'm her brother."

"But I'm her best friend!"

"Her best friends are Taylor and Elizabeth."

"Me too! Call her and ask!"

"Fine!"

Percy took out his phone and muttered aloud while he typed it, "Hey Arielle. Who is your best friend. And send." It went _ding! _a few minutes later. "Who the fuck wants to know? Me." _Ding! _ "Probably Leo. Elizabeth and Taylor are besties on their own. And don't make some corny pun about when I said Elizabeth and Taylor. Now fuck off."

"Told. You."

And then they starting a long conversation about who should talk to me, and then the bell rang. Egh.

Line Break

7:25. Time for my date.

Phew. Let's get this over with.

Defining moment.

I walked to the front door, raising my hand to knock, when suddenly, I hear someone's muffled voice from the other side of the door. I'm such an idiot.

I ducked into a bush when the door opened.

"There's nobody here! You're seeing things, Percy!" It was Arielle. Oh gods. I'm so stupid.

"No, someone was there! A person, dressed all fancy." Well thanks, Percy.

"You're an idiot. Look, there's nobody here."

"Fine, I'm an idiot. Don't you have to get ready for your so called 'date'?"

I could hear her glaring at him. "I am ready."

"What? Oh-oh-wait." She must really like punching people.

"Is anyone here?" Percy called after a few minutes.

"Uh, me."

"HEY ARIELLE! YOUR LITTLE DATE'S HERE!"

Line Break

Annabeth POV

Once we got Arielle- I mean Allie, off on her date, me and Percy stayed in our room and starting talking and laughing about random stuff. At first we watched TV and laughed at the characters in 2 Broke Girls.

Then we got a bunch of junk food like soda and blue cookies, and we watched random sitcoms that were on.

"So what's the deal with all the blue food?" I randomly asked.

"Well, a couple of years ago, when my mom was still married to her last husband, Gabe-" he started scowling. "-they had this thing about if blue food existed or not, so after that, my mom made everything she possibly could blue. Cookies, pancakes, even soda. It was all blue."

I started smiling. "Was Gabe like Paul? Nice?"

His scowl deepened. "No, he was the complete opposite. Mean, gross, and he-" his voice hitched, "-he used to abuse my mom. One day when I came home, he was here, and I don't know. I was twelve. I just panicked and called the cops. They took him in, and then we moved here, into a house. And then my mom met Paul, he was in her writing seminar class thingie. And he asked me permission to marry her, and I was finally happy. Paul's great. He always does things like special dinners and gets her chocolates and stuff. He even got me my first phone, which was pretty awesome of him. He's really great, and he really loves mom."

"That's nice."

"What about you?"

I hesitated. I couldn't tell him that I was Annabeth Chase, multi-millionaire and heir of Olympus Architects. "Oh uh, my mom and dad... died in a car crash when I was eight. My two brothers, too. Ever since then it's only been foster homes. But, the thing about foster homes is that no one ever really cares about you. I think this is the first place I've ever been where the foster mom is nice."

"Really? Must be hard."

Usually, I'd clock someone if they ever said that to me, but instead, I felt myself leaning in.

When our lips were a few inches apart, he whispered, "Don't worry. Mom already gave me the blue cookies from today." Despite the situation, I laughed. And then we kissed. For realz.

Fireworks started going around my brain and I felt like I might pass out.

Once I was this close to him, I could tell that he smelled like sea salt and a warm beach. His lips tasted like salt water which was weird, yet not-so-weird.

Someone opened the door and we pulled apart. It was Thalia.

"Why, hello there, love birds. Make out in bedrooms, much?"

Line Break

Connor POV

"Why do you always have that case?" We were both standing in front of Percy's house's door. The date had gone... okay. We just watched a movie and got dinner afterward. Then walking home, I bought her an ice-cream cone. That was basically it. I found out that her favorite color is blue, she wanted to start a band when she was younger, she loves the Harry Potter books, and she went out and got blue streaks in her hair just to piss off her mean foster mother. Oh, and her favorite movie is Mean Girls and her top three bands are Man Overboard, Green Day, and Imagine Dragons.

"What case?" Allison asked, narrowing her silver eyes. "Nutcase? Because that's Leo."

"You act like you're tough, but you're not."

I regretted saying it, but it just kept coming out. It was like word vomit. What!? I can't watch that movie!? It's really good!

"Is this how you usually end a date? No kiss but insulting the girl?" Woah. What did that mean? Did she want me to kiss her? No? Yes? What?!

"No, I mean before you were so open and kind and it's like if in front of anyone else, you're cold."

STOP TALKING! STOP TALKING! That alarm was blaring in my brain, beeping like crazy, but me, being the insane idiot I am, wouldn't stop talking.

"Yes, well I have my reasons."

"What are your reasons?"

"I don't have to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"That's not a real reason."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

I almost didn't realize we had been inching closer to each other for the past minute.

"Is too!" she said and continued glaring at me.

I went freaking insane in these few seconds.

Because then I kissed her.

Insane. Well, not totally insane, because then she wrapped her hands around my neck, and I felt her kissing me back. Right up until the front door opened and Taylor was there.

"Oh gross! How many couples am I gonna run into making out!?"

Line Break

**A/N- Woah! 3000+ words! This was to make up for posting it SO late! Not much happened. **

**I got a haircut.**

**Got new glasses.**

**Spend all my spare time listening to Man Overboard. **

**Squealing constantly because there is only 87 more days until House of Hades comes out, a little less than three months. **

**So, read and review! Peace!**

**~Allilyn :)**

**Ps. Sorry for any errors, I have to go to a party in five minutes, and I spent all my time writing this while I should be getting ready i. e. the past hour. So, it's not proofread. Peace!**

**~Allilyn :D**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- Hey guys... *Ducks tomato again* Things got... crazy, so I wasn't able to update. Sorry. **

Annabeth POV

Oh.

My.

Fucking.

God.

I kissed him.

Oh, no, I kissed.

No. No. No. No. NO. NO!

Yes?

Oh god, I'm confused. What did I do?

I'm only staying here for a few weeks. I'm literally leaving before this month ends.

Oh gods. I kissed him.

I kissed him, like, kissed him, kissed him.

Oh gods no.

Am I actually falling for him? I can't! He doesn't even know my REAL name!

If I tell him, I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of millionaires Frederick and Athena Chase, he wouldn't trust me.

And I would be right back to square one: alone and hopeless.

I walked into Allie and Thalia's room, slamming the door shut behind me before sinking to my knees.

"What happened?" Allie asked me, eyes wide.

"Egh.." was how I responded.

"Is this because I caught you and Percy before anything happened? Not that I trust you-" Thalia started, but was cut off as I threw my shoe at her.

"No! I kissed him, you guys. As in, kissed him. He probably wants to get together and date or something!" I groaned. "Not to mention we're moving in a few months and all, and he doesn't know I'm becoming a freaking millionaire after this year ends!"

Thalia looked at me like something just snapped and Allie sank down to her feet too.

"What's with the sinking to the floor? Is it some new YouTube thing?" Thalia joked, but I didn't laugh.

"Thals! Serious matters here! Remember when you wanted to talk at when we first got here? Yeah, talk!"

Her expression morphed into that of surprise and remembrance and she jumped onto her bed, and pulled out my silver laptop.

"Hey!" I called, but she didn't look. She typed in the password, chase, and started madly clicking and typing away.

"This!" she said, turning the computer around.

Allie grabbed the laptop before I could react or read it.

"Hey! Stop touching my laptop!" I yelled, but she had started reading it aloud.

"_September 12, 2013, article by Millicent Lynn. Annabeth Chase, daughter of the deceased multi-millionaires, Frederick and Athena Chase, heir of Olympus Architects, has been spotted! Many people have wondered where the almost-18 year old disappeared to last year, but looks like we found her! She has said to be spotted in New York, at Goode High School. When asked about her, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, who is said to be Chase's social worker, would not comment if Chase was actually her client, or if she really did move to France, where we are not legally allowed to go all 'paparazzi' on her. Stay tuned for more info on the troubled teen..." _Allie trailed off.

My jaw dropped.  
"That's what you wanted to tell us?" I asked Thalia, who nodded. I took my pillow and threw it at her. "Why didn't you tell me earlier!? They know! Oh my gods, they KNOW!"

Thalia shrieked when the pillow hit her. "I tried too!"

"We have to call Rachel!" I said.

"On it!" Allie said, grabbing her iPhone. Rachel was always speed-dial three for all of us. For me, Thalia is first, Allie is second, and whatever foster parent we have at the time is forth. But Rachel is _always _number three. "She's not picking up!"

"WELL CALL AGAIN, CALL AGAIN!" Thalia dramatically screamed.

We both looked at her like she had grown another head, and then Allie redialed.

"Hello, Rachel? Yeah! Did you see that article about... You did? What're we supposed to do? But- Fine. An hour? That's fine, I guess. Bye." She hung up.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Rachel saw the article, she told the people to take it down, and she'll be here in an hour so we can discuss what we need to do. And she said we have to tell Sally Jackson who we are."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "You mean tell her that I'm Annabeth Chase? And that you're Thalia Grace and you're Allison Carter? We have to tell her? And possibly tell her family? What? What?"

"Deep breaths, Annie," Thalia said. "But basically yeah."

Line Break

*One hour later*

"Where is she?" I asked, for the millionth time that day. "It's been an hour!"

"Annie, relax. She texted me saying there's traffic so she might be a little late," Thalia said.

The doorbell rang as I was about to talk, and I ran to open it. I smiled slightly before opening the door. Rachel was always a nice person to us. So, you know, gotta like her.  
"Hey Rachel," I said, and Rachel walked in. Her red hair was in a simple ponytail, and for an adult, she dressed casually, but not in that always-trying-to-be-younger way. Like today, for example, she had on a pair of jeans with a shirt that had the logo for an Art School that she had went to or something on, and sneakers with a jacket.

"Hey Annabeth, long time no see, huh?"

"Come in."

We took a seat in the living room, and Rachel was about to say something, when Sally walked in.

"Annabeth, dear, would you like some blue- oh hello. I didn't know we were having guests over," she warmly said.

Rachel got up to shake hands with Sally. "Rachel Dare, I'm Elizabeth's social worker."

Sally shook her hand and sat down, setting a plate of blue chocolate-chip cookies on the coffee table.

"Would you like anything? Coffee, tea, water? I have some cookies, they're blue, it's a running theme with my boy, Percy, and oh look, I'm rambling, what's going on?"

"Um, Mrs. Jackson-"

"Jackson-Blofis," Sally corrected.

"Oh, sorry, you see, Elizabeth here, uh, is actually, uh, Annabeth Chase."

Oh gods. I shut my eyes and braced for the reaction.

"W-what?" Sally stuttered. "Annabeth Chase? The daughter of the millionaires who died? What?"

Rachel exhaled slowly and tried to smile. "Yes. Uh, you see, we had to give Annabeth a fake identity in order to protect her from potential enemies until she is 18. In a few months, she will turn 18 and then become CEO of Olympus Architects, so we have to tell you. Someone leaked this information to the media, so we will have to either change their identities again, and send them somewhere else, or change their appearance," Rachel explained.

I've been through this a million times. The very first time someone leaked information on me, I was fourteen, and was living the identity of Lilibeth Run, and I was happy, with a nice foster mom for once. But then it went downhill. Someone said I was living in Oregon, so I changed to Caroline Rush, and then I was in Arizona. After that, I was forever Elizabeth Case. And now.. well, Rachel told me if I moved again, I would become Rosemary Green, Thalia would be Joan Channing, and Allie would be Levi Crush.

"Are you saying the girls have to move again?" Sally asked.

"Maybe. It's been a month since the leak and no new information has come up, so they might be able to stay here, as the article is being taken down by authorities. Or we may have to change their appearance and names."

"What would happen?" it wasn't Sally, though, it was Thalia.

"Like I said, your names would change. Annabeth would become Rosemary Green, you Thalia would be Joan Channing, and Allison, you would become Levi Crush. We might have to change your hair-color and possibly eye color, but you would be safe for another year."

"Okay, say I believe you. What happens now?" Sally asked.

"Yes," someone said, walking into the living room with two people behind him. "What would happen now?" Percy asked.

Line Break

**DUM DUM DUM! Woah! How much did Percy hear? How will be react? WHAT WILL HAPPEN!? FIND OUT, IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF... ON THE OUTSIDE!**

**Sorry about the late update. **

**I changed my username to graceless angels. (Supernatural reference, FTW.)**

**Can everyone go check out my new story, What I Can Tell You About Forever? Thanks! **

**Peace out! And here, have a cookie (::) It's blue!**

**R&R.**

**Peace.**

**~Allilyn aka graceless angels**

**Ps. Sorry about any errors! :)**


	10. Chapter 9

Previously on On the Outside...

"_Like I said, your names would change. Annabeth would become Rosemary Green, you Thalia would be Joan Channing, and Allison, you would become Levi Crush. We might have to change your hair-color and possibly eye color, but you would be safe for another year."_

"_Okay, say I believe you. What happens now?" Sally asked._

"_Yes," someone said, walking into the living room with two people behind him. "What would happen now?" Percy asked._

Line Break

Percy POV (Ooohh)

What is going on? One minute I was listening to Elizabeth talk to her social worker, and then next she's saying she's Annabeth Chase, the millionaire chick?

Oh crap.

I remember! Mom showed me the news this one time back when I was, like, nine, and there was a picture of a girl with blonde hair and gray eyes. Oh crap. Oh my god. Oh fuck.

Everyone was staring at me, but I was too much in shock to respond, or care for that matter.

"Umm..." Mom awkwardly started.

"What was that?" Nico asked from behind me. I almost jumped. I forgot he and Connor came over today.

"Nothing!" Taylor snapped... or is her name Thalia Grace, as in the girl that ran away with Eliz-Annabeth.

That's gonna be confusing.

"What's going on?" I asked, loudly and clearly, though inside my heart was beating painfully inside my chest and my stomach felt like it was going to fall out of my butt.

"Like Taylor said, nothing," Anna-Eliza-whoever she is said.

"No, you guys were talking about that rich girl whose parents died- Annabeth Chase," I said.

Heart still beating poundfully fast.

"No we weren't!" Arielle- or what's her name- said. What did the redhead that's probably their social worker say? Allison Carter? Isn't that the person who was almost arrested few years back, along with some girl named Caroline Rush or something?

"Seriously, tell us!"

"Us?" Taylor/Thalia whatever said. Guess she didn't see Nico.

"Yeah. Us." Nico said angrily.

Arielle/Allison, you know what? I'm just going to call them what I know them as.

Arielle flinched slightly at his harsh voice. "This doesn't matter, we're not talking about the missing billionaire chick, go away!" she yelled.

"No! Tell us!" Nico argued.

"It's none of your business!"

"It kind of is!" But it was now Connor arguing.

"No it isn't! It's not _your _life!"

"Well, I want to know!"

"NO!" Nico flinched back, and so did Connor at Elizabeth's loud voice. Elizabeth then looked at the two girls beside her. "Should we?" She muttered, almost inaudible. She finally looked like she understood why we wanted to know.

They glared at her.

Obviously they didn't.

"No, Annabeth!" They yelled in unison, and then covered their mouths, having just given it all away.

Hm... wonder how that happened.

"I suppose you want an explanation.." Their social worker started. Taylor looked like she might pass out, her porcelain skin looking paler and paler by the second. Elizabeth looked determined and scared at the same time. Arielle was glaring at Rachel.

I just looked at her. "Yeah, I want an explanation!"

"Me too!" Connor said, followed by Nico.

I glared at the social worker. "Yeah I want an explanation!"

She grimaced. "We've been keeping their identities a secret, so no one would take them for their money. Meet Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, and Allison Carter."

The three girls glared at her.

"Rachel!" Allison briskly shouted. "What part of 'secret identities' was unclear? Oh wait. Evidently, the SECRET part."

Connor and Nico looked shocked. I'm sure I did too.

"Wait...WHAT?" Nico asked.

"This isn't real, is it? Please tell me Ashton Kutcher is gonna jump out of the closet and yell 'PUNKED' right now..." Connor said. I chose to ignore that.

"Please tell me this is a joke." I said in disbelief.

The millionaire? The millionaire whose parents died? That millionaire who was supposedly living in France and is the CEO of a huge architect firm is this girl? This girl who my mom took in? This girl that I just kissed less than two days ago and I really liked?

Oh god.

Annabeth shook her head. "Nope. I'm Annabeth Chase. My parents died when I was eight. I've been in literally hundreds of foster homes with different aliases. That's me. That's Thalia Grace. Her parents left and died. She's been with me since the start. That's Allison Carter. Her parents left. She's been with me since four years ago. That's us," she said in an emotionless tone.

I gaped at her, in disbelief.

Thalia smirked at the three of us. "Look. Identical what the fuck expressions. We should take a picture." she said to Allison.

Allison nodded and laughed. "Yes, yes we should."

Annabeth was glaring at them, as if mentally saying, _"SHUT UP YOU GUYS."_

And I don't think any of them noticed Mom was in the back, gaping along. Or that Rachel looked sad as she checked her phone.

Connor finally blurted out, "So you're ALLISON CARTER?" At the same time Nico yelled, "You're THE Thalia Grace?"

They both nodded. "Allison Carter, badass extraordinaire, in the flesh. You probably know me from that one time me and Annie vandalized a wall in California, and we didn't get caught... of course until three days after. But I still didn't get arrested, so boo-yah."

Thalia spoke up, "Yeah, and I'm Thalia Grace, goth-girl of our group and the biggest Green Day fan you will ever meet. I was in the news once with Annie for running away from our foster home."

Annabeth (hey it's getting easier!) went next. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of the deceased Frederick and Athena Chase, becoming a multimillionaire and CEO of Olympus Architects in exactly one year."

I was still in I-am-in-total-shock mode. "I...uh... I need to think about this." I said, and stalked up to my room.

Nico and Connor followed blankly.

What.

The.

Fuck.

Two days ago, the biggest problem in my life was that my foster siblings were slightly mean and I couldn't decide whether to sign up to oceanology class at school.

"I kissed... Allison Carter." Connor muttered.

Nico grinned. "So you DID kiss her!"

Connor ignored him. "The girl that was on the news for vandalism... the girl dad called a 'hooligan.' Oh god.."

"What's happening downstairs?" I asked suddenly, hearing arguing voices.

Line Break

Annabeth POV

I sunk into the couch and hugged my knees.

"It's okay, Annie," Thalia said, slumping herself onto the recliner in the living room.

"Yeah. It's not like we were gonna stay here anyways," Allie filled in.

I just glared at her. "Then why'd you go out on a date with that Connor guy?"

She flushed pink and picked up her phone.

Rachel rushed into the room, randomly.

"Rach? I thought you left."

"Pack your bags. You guys have to leave, now. Someone leaked footage of you, and there's probably a hundred people in New York looking for you as we speak. We'll have to change your looks, your identity, everything!" she seemed way more panicked than usual.

"We have to leave? Now?" Allie asked in a small voice.

Rachel nodded.

And if the situation couldn't get ANY worse, Percy bounded down the stairs.

"What's wrong?"

Oh crap.

I was about to say something, when Rachel interrupted me.

"Percy, tell your mom we're leaving, for good."

There were no words to describe the look on Percy's face.

Rachel started talking to herself.

"We'll have to change your names, and your looks, and we're moving to LA tomorrow morning, I've booked the tickets."

Line Break

**A/N- Don't worry, this story is far from done.**

**So... they're moving.**

**They found out who they are. Wow.**

**Please, no flames. Kind of short for a chapter, but the next one will be longer.**

**:D**

**Sorry about any errors.**

**~Allilyn**


	11. Chapter 10

Annabeth POV

Moving.

Again.

Every time Rachel told me this before, I felt like jumping up and down. It meant I was free of a horrible foster mother and evil foster siblings.

But suddenly I was depressed. Saddened. Worst than I had ever felt in my life.

And it wasn't because of the nice foster mother I was leaving or the fact that I was just getting settled, no.

It was because of him.

Perfect, pretty Percy.

After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up, "So we're moving. Again. And we're moving to LA?"

Rachel nodded.

Percy was still standing there, jaw dropped and eyes wide.

Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breathe and my heart hurt. But isn't this what happens in my crappy life?

I finally get attached and I have to move again.

"LA?" Thalia asked. Her voice made it seem like she could break down, which has never happened before.

"Yeah."

LA. Los Angeles. California.

California.

2462 miles.

By plane, maybe seven hours.

Oh god. I'm moving away.

And it hurts- like deep inside.

"When?" Allie asked, after a few minutes of silence.

Rachel sighed. "Two days at the most, tonight at the fastest."

Tonight? As in less than twelve hours?

"I don't understand, though!" Thalia randomly blurted. "Why? Why do we have to leave so suddenly?"

"The media has been tracking you guys for days now. There's a big chance someone will come after you two."

We were all still shocked.

"You guys better start packing."

Line Break

Percy POV

I was just stuck. Moving? LA? Oh god.

"Um..." I just stood there, filled with hurt, even though I knew it wasn't really Eliza-Annabeth's fault she had to move.

But of course, this just had to happen to me. I start liking a girl, we kiss, she turns out to be a famous millionaire, and she has to move away so people don't go after her.

Classic Percy- choosing the girl who's a secret millionaire with a fake identity.

Annabeth had already run up the stairs, starting to pack, while Arie-Allison and Ta-Thalia were still talking to Rachel. I ran up the stairs to find her, obviously, since I needed to talk to her. She was in the room, just piling stuff into an old suitcase.

"Uh, hey, can we, uh, talk?" I asked at first. I mean, I said it pretty quietly, so I didn't think she heard me. Exactly what I needed. "Hey, Annabeth, can we talk?" No response. "HEY!"

She spun around so fast I thought she broke her next or something. "Oh- it's you. What?"

Hm... not at all happy to see me. But then again, why should she be happy so see me? I'm that guy she kissed once and is now moving away from forever.

"So, uh, you're moving huh?" That might just be the stupidest thing I ever said. No duh.

"Uh, yeah." Her tone made it seem like she was annoyed. But I knew better than that. She had to be a little sad-right?

"So, um, are you okay?"

"What'd you think?" Okay, maybe not so okay.

Line Break

Nico POV

Okay, from the information I gathered, the three girls were moving to LA.

That's it.

Oh yeah, and something about Elizabeth being a millionaire, and her friends being secret spies or something-Percy didn't exactly specify.

He kept muttering about Elizabeth being a secret millionaire and her friends being sidekicks or spies or runaways or something.

I planned on talking to him about it, but he dashed off to his room to talk to the alleged millionaire, and left me and Connor in the guest room of the house, awkward and uncomfortable, even though the two words mean, like, the same thing.

I guess I was... curious. I want to know what exactly was happening, and why Percy was all shocked and stuff.

I definitely wasn't asking Connor again. His response the first time was, and I quote, 'Huh? Me too. No, I don't get it. If you mean names.'

I guess the only other person that I could talk to was Taylor. I mean, I couldn't talk to Elizabeth, Percy's talking to her. I couldn't talk to Arielle, Connor would go all Hulk on me. You know, before I kick his ass.

Please, you know I could.

Anyways... talk to Taylor. We didn't really get along, but you know, Percy said that we have similar interests, so it's worth a shot.

I guessed she was in her room, so I walked there. Blah blah.

I knocked the door and she opened it.

And not that I'm a very descriptive person, but she looked really pretty. Like really pretty.

"Yes?"

I don't think she appreciated me standing in front of her door with a love struck look on my face.

"Um... explain, please?" That's the best I could come up with.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Go ask someone else."

"No thank you."

For a few seconds, I feared my life; I thought she'd punch me. But no, she just glared at me and pushed me back into the hall.

"Okay, listen here, you don't need to know _anything _so you can leave, got that?"

I don't know where the sudden guts came from, but I blurted out, "I wanna know, though!"

She muttered something like, "Idiot," before walking back up to me, and grabbing me by my collar, dragging me to the backyard.

Line Break

Connor POV

From the little information gathered by me from Percy, I understood absolutely... nothing.

Nothing. None of it made sense. He kept talking about them being spies or something- and I didn't really understand anything.

So I thought a friendly conversation with the people (person) under question would do me good, i. e. make me un-confused, which I am not sure is an actual word.

Time for a talk with the girlfriend (can I call her that yet?)

Eh, who cares.

I think Nico was considering asking her as well, since he started muttering about 'Gotta ask one of them,' but I guess he decided to talk to Taylor-Thalia, whoever the fuck she is.

I'm still not sure on what's going on, because all I heard was Elizabeth-Annabeth is a secret millionaire or something. That's all I got. Nico, I'm pretty sure, didn't hear anything, since when we were hanging out in the room over, he had headphones in.

So, me, going to talk to Arielle-Allison.

You know, I myself am wondering why I'm so calm about this. It isn't everyday the girl you went out on a date with turns out to have a secret identity.

Yet, a part of me is still thinking it's all one big joke, hence, the reason I'm going to go ask Arielle.

I walked to her room, and no, I'm not a creep that knew where her room is, I went to the door that had a Green Day poster plastered on and a sign that said, _"Leave now if you value your life."_

Knock. I knocked on the door.

Breathe. I breathed out feeling like I might pass out.

Open. She opened the door.

Well, now that we're out of that little scenario...

Anyways...

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"What's going on? Tell me. Percy's not, and he's all confused! And I was in the next room, and apparently Elizabeth is Annabeth the millionaire and you're not really Arielle like you said you were and I think I'm rambling and hey, did you notice? I haven't breathed yet!"

She looked at me like I had grown another head. "The fuck is wrong with you? Breathe you idiot."

I guess breathing out heavily and then smiling goofily was not the best way to approach an already-pissed-off girl, 'cause you know, she glared at me.

"Tell me what's happening!" Okay, maybe I said that too loud, because she glared harder. "Please?"

Way to work the charm, Connor.

She thought about it for a minute, before saying, "Fine."

I was silent. "Where?"

"In the room, dumbass. Seriously," and then she start muttering to herself.

And so I was given a really long, very _rushed _explanation, from which I understood two things.

1. She was not supposed to be telling me this, but she figured it was okay since I was her boyfriend and she wasn't really one for rules.

2. _She called me her boyfriend! _

Wow. So this is what love feels like.

Wait! Did I just say 'love'? No, no, I did. Oh god. This sucks. Partially because, you know, she's moving.

Oh god.

She's moving.

As in not living here anymore.

And that means we'll have to break up. Oh god.

"Are you even listening?"

I blinked twice before answering, and I don't know why. It was like a wake up signal. "Uh-yeah, yeah. Secret identity, millionaire moving away, yeah."

And that was the wrong thing to say, because she started glaring at me again. It must hurt your eyes to glare a lot, wouldn't it? Especially Arielle's eyes. She has really pretty eyes... NO! I'm getting off of the topic. She's moving away. I have to talk about that. Have to explain.

See? I was paying attention.

"So, uh, I guess since you're moving away, we'll have to break up or something, right?"

Yeah, apparently anything I say in front of her is wrong, because she started glaring a lot harder than before.

"Why would we have to break up?" Hope! "It was like one date." Not so much hope anymore.

But, I guess I could fight back. I mean, if she's moving, what's the harm?

"But you referred to me as your boyfriend!"

She started getting red, before saying, "It was a slip of the tongue! It didn't really mean anything!" Ouch.

"Yeah, well maybe you just don't want to admit it!"

"Oh really, and why do you think that?!"

"Because I do!"

"See!? You don't have a reason either!"

"Yeah, I do!" This conversation was getting off hand. I wasn't even sure we were talking about her calling me her boyfriend anymore. No, this was far away from there. _I'm _not even sure what this was really about.

"Oh really? What is it!" she yelled.

"Because I'm in love with you!"

_Oh god._

Line Break

Annabeth POV

He wants to know everything. Exactly what I don't want to tell him. No, he wants to know everything Rachel told me not to tell anyone. And now I have to. Well, I really don't _have _to, but he wants me too. And we made out. And he already (not really) knows... stuff, so why not?

"What'd you want to know?"

"Everything." Oh crap.

And so I explained everything.

Who I really was.

What happened.

What was happening now. Everything.

Once I finished, he looked scared and surprised-a strange combination, but whatever.

"So, uh... SAY SOMETHING!" I yelled. What? It had been ten minutes, and he had stayed silent!

"Woah!" That's all he can come up with? "You mean you're _the _Annabeth Chase?! The one on the news, the one who is a millionaire?! The one that went to the same preschool as me?" Oh! That's why he looked so familiar!

"Uh, yeah, I guess."

"But we kissed."

Stating the obvious, but whatever.

"I know."

"What does this mean, though. We kissed and I found out you're a millionaire-"

"To be," I cut in, "a millionaire to be. Next year, when I turn eighteen. I inherit the fortune and Allie and Thalia become CEOs with me."

"-yeah, okay. Millionaire to be. That makes it easier to understand." I weakly smiled, trying to, well, actually, I had no idea why I was smiling.

This was literally the breaking point. Rock bottom. End of the cave.

I fell for this guy and now I have to move away.

This is where it all was supposed to end, and I don't know why it isn't.

Next year this time I was supposed to be taking night college classes and running an expensive company.

I wasn't supposed to fall for this guy I met two weeks ago.

"So, uh, what are we going to do?" he asked me.

"Uh, are we supposed to do something?"

"We're dating, aren't we? Do we break up or long distance or something?"

Dating? No, no, it was one kiss.

"It was one kiss! How do you get 'dating' from that?!" I yelled at him. I don't know why I was yelling when I felt all lovesick, like, two minutes ago.

"Well, what about that time we almost kissed?!"

Point...

"Still!"

"Well, I think this is a relationship!"

"And why would that be?!"

"Because I love you!"

Line Break

**A/N- Woah, Percy, way to drop the 'L' word. **

**I am SO, SO, SO, SO sorry for not updating in almost a week! So much stuff happened, and I had to transfer my entire computer account onto another account, and then I had to write the majority of this chapter on my phone, so sorry about errors! **

**I own nothing, please don't flame!**

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I tried to make it a bit longer. :)**

**Please forgive me for taking forever, and read and review!**

**~Allilyn**


	12. Chapter 11

Thalia POV

Okay, I'd understand if this kid was, like, one of our new siblings or something, but no-oo. This was just some random guy who was friends with Percy. He didn't need to know the shit about my- our- life, and yet here he was, demanding I tell him everything. Just to get him to stop annoying me and Allie, I dragged him to the backyard, and started explaining all the crap.

I don't even freaking know why. And that's the worst part. The words kept spilling out, and it was like word vomit. Once I started, I couldn't stop.

I began with me and Annabeth from our youth, from when her parents died and mine ran away. I explained how we were shipped from foster home to foster home, and when we met Allison, and then how we developed fake identities, everything. Nothing was left out. I was _this _close to telling him _everything-everything, _which included my phone number and fake aliases, but I stopped myself.

Every detail was told. Every tiny thing. I'm not exactly a very blunt person, but the entire thing made me think I could become a writer. I probably spilled over ten-thousand words to him. Not that I'm counting, you know, 'cause that'd be creepy...

At the end, he was speechless. "Wow."

I was annoyed as hell. Mainly at myself, but at him, too. I really didn't want to tell him shit, but I did. Now this idiot kid knows everything about me.

And I was just pissed at myself. I had spent years learning how to totally ignore someone and not tell them anything- no matter how much they wanted to know or how close they were to you. I mean, excluding Allison and Annabeth, of course. But no-oo, I had to tell him everything. So I was starting to be a little mad at this point...

"And?" I asked, still pissed. But you already know the details of that, don't you?

"So, uh, I have something to tell you," he finally said, after maybe five minutes. He looked paler than usual, and I could see his high cheekbones and thick eyelashes. For a minute, I felt like a love-struck idiot, but then I reminded myself, 'No.'

For Annabeth, it was easier. She found this insanely awesome guy who liked her, and now she was moving away. Not that that was necessarily 'easy' but it was easier than what I had to deal with. I hated to admit it, but I actually was falling for this guy.

Big shocker, huh? Thalia Grace, as tough as stone was starting to like this guy. It had been years since I had really admitted it to myself- the fact that I actually liked someone.

In fact, during my entire 'Greek Mythology' phase, I was convinced I was going to join the Hunters of Artemis, and I'd live forever as an immortal, no-boys-allowed girl. But of course, no, my no-loving-nobody streak had to end at one point.

And I really wished it wasn't to this annoying piece of- well actually, if I'm actually admitting I like this guy, I really shouldn't keep insulting him- even if it is in my head or not. And hey, did you realize? It's been forever since I've said something.

"So, what?"

He took a deep breath. He looked really cute when he did that. _Like really cute. _Like freaking Jesse Eisenberg or Logan Lerman or Misha Collins.

"OkaylooksoIreallylikeyouandyouaremovinginliketwod ayssoIamtellingyounowandpleasedonothurtme," he said in a long blur.

And I didn't understand any of it.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"I really like you," he cleared up.

Out of all the ways I could have responded, me grabbing his shirt collar and kissing him was definitely _not _one of them.

Line Break

Connor POV

Oh god. Oh crap. Oh shit.

That's basically how I felt. I told her I loved her. There was no way out.

For a few minutes, I thought about jumping out the window, but then I realized this was the top floor of the house, and plummeting ten feet to my eventual hospital injury wasn't the best way to go.

"W-w-what?!" she spluttered at me.

I was momentarily frozen. I couldn't speak and I couldn't move.

I felt like any moment now, my head would explode or something, and in my current position, I looked forward to that.

"Uh..." that's all that would come out! I trailed off, and she still stared at me.

And then I realized how this must be from her point of view.

She was basically undercover and moving in the next two days, and this guy she went on a date with just told her that he loved her.

She was probably confused as fuck, and maybe thinking the solution would be to punch me dead or something.

I thought she'd go ahead and clock me in a few minutes, or maybe she'd slap me or kick me.

I definitely didn't expect her to kiss me.

She lunged forward, and my first instinct was to duck, but I couldn't move.

And she kinda just flew towards me, and then we just kissed. That was probably all.

To anyone else, this would have mattered for two minutes, and then they'd walk away, but for me, this meant a whole lot more.

I mean, I guess I was just relieved she wasn't punching me. I didn't expect her _at all _to slowly pull away and press her forehead against mine.

And I most certainly would have _never _thought she'd say, "I love you too."

Line Break

Annabeth POV

Did he just-no, wait, did he seriously just-

Oh god.

He said he loves me. He loves me.

My mind was trying to register it in, and I was shocked.

I had known this guy for maybe two weeks. I had kissed him once. I had officially talked to him three times.

And now he's telling me he loves me.

Great.

"W-what?" I stumbled over my words, trying to think it all through. But what else could I really have said anyways?

Hey I've known you for two weeks and I love you too?

I wasn't expecting this, you know? But then again, who expects this one guy you kissed this one time to say freaking 'I love you.'

I understand I'm stressing this a lot, but seriously! What else can I do except rant about it?

A little part of me said, _Oh, you could maybe, you know, answer the poor guy! _

But I wasn't sure what my answer was.

It sure as hell wasn't 'I love you too,' but it wasn't 'No you suck get away from me.'

I took a deep breath.

"Am I ever getting an answer here?" Percy joked, but I was in no mood to joke. I smiled slightly before looking him straight in the eye.

"Look, Percy, you're a great guy and all, but, uh, you see..."

This officially sucked. Not only could I not tell him I wasn't sure if I even really liked him or not, I was trailing off. If I trailed off, I'd end up changing the topic completely, and then someone would blame _me _about a viral video of two people doing the bunny hop getting out.

Percy smiled at me. "Yeah?"

I had to do this. If I didn't, it'd haunt me, and I would regret not telling him the truth.

"I really like you, I do, but I barely know you. And I'm insanely cautious. Like Thals and Allie, they're both risk takers, and I've always been the one being careful. I'm the girl that doesn't want to have any regrets in life, and I guess it scares me a little." I finished my long speech with a small grimace.

Percy looked at me, his face not expressing his emotions. "I get that, Annabeth, Elizabeth, whoever who really are. But you can't go your _entire _life without regrets-" Was this guy trying to make me regret my decision to never have regrets in life? "-because at one point, you wanted to do whatever it was." Point taken.

"But still!" I didn't really know what my point really was. I never wanted to have regrets. That was it. My mom told me everyday, _Regrets are like un-ordinary building blocks. You don't need them, so why have them? _

Percy was contradicting that. He was basically telling me, _You don't need those building blocks, but maybe one day you'll realize you can use them. _

Because overall, regrets are just things you wanted a one point.

I never wanted to kiss Percy, but I'm glad I did.

I'm pretty sure Allie didn't what to say yes to a date with that Connor guy, but I heard her say 'I love you,' to him in the room over.

Thalia didn't wanna fall for the goth kid, but I still saw her kiss him from the window.

"True," was all I said, before leaning in and kissing Percy.

Just then, the door flew open.

"Annabeth! There's been _another _press leak! The media is getting here! We have to leave now!" Rachel's frantic cry was heard.

**Betcha almost forgot they had to leave, huh? Sorry this is so late. Sorry about a ny errors.**

**As always, please no flames, I own nothing, and read & review. **

**Peace.**


	13. Chapter 12

Annabeth POV  
I was confused, for one. I didn't exactly want to leave after my little 'talk' with Percy. You know, I don't think that even classifies as a 'talk.' It was like a deep, meaningful, spiritual, touched-and-blessed-my-soul kind of conversation.

And I didn't want that to go for waste. Actually, I was confused about what I wanted to do.

So I tried to argue.

Bad idea, Annie.

"Rachel, uh, don't you think that it's time? To tell? I mean, it has been over five years-"

"No! Annabeth, in your parent's will, it said only and _only _when you are eighteen you may come out to the press. No. Exceptions."

"But-"

She gave me a glare so harsh I cringed.

Me, with the best glares in the business.

I was about to give up yet, but Rachel dashed away, not really giving me any option.

She came back a few minutes later, holding Thalia and Allison practically by the ear, Nico and Connor awkwardly trailing behind.

"Guys, we have to leave. I know you got comfortable here and all, but-"

"But what, exactly?" Thalia boldly asked. Once I got to see her closer, I noticed her hair was messed up and lips were swollen. Same as that Nico kid.

I involuntarily gasped. "You and him?!"

"W-what? No!" she yelled, as he said, "Yeah? So?"

They both looked at each other like, _"Dude! You're not playing along!" _

"Okay, you guys didn't pack at all! I expect to see Thalia packing her bag with Allison, when I find them both sucking face with their boyfriends or some shit, and I expect to see the rules-matter-most-of-the-time-not-really Annabeth packing but _no-oo! _She's making out with that kid!" Remember when I told you Rachel was cool? Yeah, these are times when she's _too _cool.

Talking like a teenager instead of the 25-year-old she was. Swearing. Using the term 'sucking face.'

"Rach!"

"Yeah, sorry. But we have to go, like now."

Oh crap.

Line Break

Thalia POV

Shit. Forgot we were moving.

Hey, can you blame me? I was a little... preoccupied.

Oh well. I mean, if I was staying, I would look forward to the whole 'relationship' thing, but I'm not staying.

I met the guy. I kissed him. That's it.

And it's not like I'm saying that's my fantasy or something, because it's not. But at least I experienced it a little, right?

Isn't that good?

Like, I got a bite of the cheesecake so I know what it tastes like, but I don't want more.

_But you do want more... _

Oh god. Not this little annoying voice again.

I swear, for the last two days, this little voice keeps appearing, and it's all, "Ooh, you like him," and I'm just confused.

A part of me wants the whole 'lovey-dovey' shit in my complicated shitty life, while another is all, "Hells no bitch! You don't _do _boyfriend!"

It was annoying.

Annabeth POV

"Get packing, guys." Rachel slumped herself onto an armchair, fanning herself with her hand while Mrs Jackson-Blofis handed her a glass of water.

I almost forgot. I mean, not really, but I still have to move. This sucks.

"Come on, let's go pack," I said. Thalia and Allie stared at me with wide eyes.

"You actually wanna leave?" Thalia asked me.

"I- I thought you and Percy-" Allie started.

"I don't wanna leave, you guys. But I have to. You guys do too."

"But-"

"Guys! This is a really big deal. We have to go!"

Okay, maybe I sounded pathetic and stupid, but screw it, whatever.

I decided a _long _time ago; absolutely no lovey-dovey crap.

And now I'm screwing that rule because I think I'm falling for someone I've known for two weeks? No.

"Let's pack."

Line Break

Percy POV

She's leaving? We have that really long talk about love and all that regret stuff and she's leaving? What the hell?!

Okay, maybe I was eavesdropping, but I had too! I told her I loved her, and now she's telling me she doesn't want to be together, so I want to know why.

She ran back up the stairs, to our room, and I was stuck looking around, confused as hell.

I walked into the living room, where Rachel, Allison, and Thalia was sitting, probably arguing.

"-Well maybe I don't want to leave!"

"-Yeah! We've traveled for years! Why can't we finally freaking settle!"  
"Because this isn't the Jamestown Colony in like Virginia!" Rachel yelled.

"But-"

"No buts! We have to leave now!"

"Rachel!"

"Guys, you don't understand. These media folks are _insane. _And your parents employees? They'd go as far as hurting or killing you guys, the future CEOs. If we don't leave, there's a big risk that they'll go on rants for you guys, and it's not a risk I'm willing to take!"

"Fine," Thalia breathed out.

"What?" I guess I forgot I was supposed to be quiet.

"How long have you been there?" Rachel asked, looking alarmed.

I was on a rampage (not really) so I was all, "You're gonna move? But you and Nico- me and Annabeth! I wanna date her!"

"You wanna do a lot of things in life, like this one, you shall get over it," Rachel shortly said.

"Screw you!"

I ran up the stairs, deciding just to talk to Annabeth.

"Why are you moving?"

Line Break

Annabeth POV

I stood there in silence, eyes widened.

"W-what?"  
"I overheard everything, okay? You're willing to leave? I mean, granted it's been two weeks, but we had that talk, and I really like you! And you don't I guess. Then why'd you kiss me, huh?"

He was mainly talking to himself.

"I don't- what?" That's all I could up with.

"You-you meanie!"

Apparently that was all he could come up with.

"You know what? Move. Do whatever the hell you want- it's your life, not mine, right? Unless maybe you won't leave, then maybe it could be both our lives!"

I was confused, basically. Shocked next. Slightly frightened. But all I could say was, "Are you asking me to marry you or some shit?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"Then figure it out!"  
"AH, WHY?!"  
"STOP YELLING!"  
"YOU!"

I took a deep breath.

"Okay, look here-" I said, trying to get this over with. "I really like you. Okay, I do. But you need to shut up because I _have _to leave! You think I want this? I want to leave time after time when I finally have a good foster mother and people here I like? No! But I have to! So, you know what? Suck it up because I don't have a choice and neither do you!"  
All he did was stare at me, eyes very wide.

You know, until he kissed me.

Line Break

**Sorry I took forever to update. I didn't have any ideas. **

**Read and Review. Please no flames. **

**~Allilyn**


	14. VERY IMPORTANT AN PLEASE READ!

Hi guys. I know it's been forever since I've updated, but I've been super busy, and I really have no inspiration.

So, I've decided I'm deleting this story. I really wanted to continue it, but I really have no idea what to write.

If anyone wants to adopt it, PM me, email me (my fanfiction email is on my profile), or leave a review for this chapter, or leave a comment on my blog (can be found on my profile.)

I'm so, so, so sorry, but I can't think of ANYTHING to write.

It's up for adoption as of right now. Thank you.

~Allilyn


End file.
